The Beginning of all things
by Thomas G. Arndt
Summary: This was based in the House of Night thought, but has complete swayed away from the story, I hope you see what I have tried to do here, and since it really doesn't follow the House of night characters, I feel I don't have to give a disclaimer
1. Chapter 1

The beginning of all things

Written by; Thomas G. Arndt

In the beginning

Chapter 1

My name is Ryan Allen Nolan, I had a good life as a kid, we were not rich by any means. My dad was a builder, when I was young he did siding on houses, in the long run he became a general contractor. We lived in a huge four bed room house, or at least I thought it was, the things you perceive as a child. I was sort of named after him, his name was Allen Ryan Nolan, my mom didn't want a junior or second in her family. My world fell apart for my family when I was sixteen, you see my dad fell in love with another woman. I was the eldest of five, I would love to tell you that my world ended happily and they got remarried, that stuff only happens in the movies. You see I saw it happening when I was thirteen after I broke my leg, and my brother and I could hear their fights. There were two bed rooms up stairs, my littlest brother the baby got the one by himself, ours was twice the size as his. You see our bed room was directly over theirs, my dad would stay out until late drinking, then he would come home and the end of the fight would be my mom crying. It hurt us so bad, my brother since then got a divorce, it was truly messy, and he was never the same.

So you'd think this would turn me off marriage, quite the opposite, in fact I think I was so in love with the thought of marriage, that I ended many of my relationships. Well it wasn't me that ended the relationship, it was always them, I think they all knew I loved another, it was a love so pure that it effected my relationships. Then you had my life when I was sixteen, as I told you we were well off, as in upper middle class. This all ended when they got divorced, so I had to go out and get a job, what could I do except be a janitor, I hated my jobs. Everyday was a struggle just to make it through the day, I struggled at school, I struggled at work, and I struggled at home. Now I'm not going to tell you I was a bad kid, I had a hard nose effect, if I put my mind to it I could do anything. After the divorce my dad wasn't part of my life, he came around to see my younger sister and brother, but the other older three never had him in our lives. I graduated when I was eighteen, out of a class of three hundred seventy eight, I was three hundred seventy seventh. There were eighteen that barely graduated, and as a artist I got a scholarship to go to college, but I thought I was smart, so I tried to go to my dad so he could send me to college.

It was a big mistake, oh I should tell you that my dad lived in Detroit, and my mom had moved us to California to live with my Grandma. We lived in a rent house in West Covina, and I finished my schooling at Covina High. You should have seen my school, it was a sprawling thing, it had it's own football field and a full track facility. In my senior year we got a weight room. That's how I lettered, I got the Cif championship in the dead lift, you would never even had thought of a weight lifting artist before. Anyways that wasn't what got me the scholarship, it was my art, I loved to paint light pictures, but they always came out dark. My style was so unique that they gave me a scholarship, I loved to paint in oils, but my scholarship was because of my water color ability. Most people that painter in water colors painted such light pastel pictures, but I could paint the urban plight very well. I even painted a picture of Jesus, my teacher said it was an expression of the darkness of religion in the world. That's not what I thought, it was just a picture of Jesus for God's sake, I painted a seen of two lovers in a field of lilies, that's what really got me notice in more ways then one.

After my failure with my father I worked more janitorial jobs, then in desperation I joined the Army. With my test scores I could have joined any branch, so why did I join the Army, they promised me the world, they lied. So I joined at the age of twenty, and spent my four years in misery, you see the field I wanted was closed. I had no job with no job prospects, my recruiter told me that I could switch fields after a year when my field opened up, he lied. I joined a combat Mos, (Infantry) which you can't switch from, even worse he talked me into an extra year. I could have re-upped and made a career of it, but I hated that they lied to me, do you know how it is to find out everything that had been told to you was a lie. Plus I had my problems in the Army, I didn't take orders well, so I was always in trouble, how I got out with a good conduct medal I'll never know. Do you know what kind of job the Army trained me for, I was a sought after security guard or I could go back to janitorial. So where did I get a job at, neither I worked in a convenience store, yeah my life was going places. In a way I really need a change, I needed something to put my life back on track, so how did I do this?

I died!

I was twenty-six when it happened, I always worked the over night shift, it was three in the morning when it happened. A group of three boys came in, I saw them at the beer cooler, they were surely under age, and very nervous as it was. One had a gun, two filled their arm's with those twenty-four packs of beer, then they made a run for the door. I was a hero, I tried to stop them, the one with the gun spun around and shot me right in the chest, the Army trained me in this. I had a sucking chest wound, I crawled up under the counter and called the police, we were supposed to use the pay phone. My manager had left her cell phone, it's funny now, it was a huge thing that's not even used today, a relic by today's standards. They put me in the ambulance and I died on the way to the hospital, I could hear her crying as they put me into the ambulance. You see I had a recessive gene, and death wasn't the end of my life, they have these things call trackers that come and find us out. He got there just in time to keep me from the embalmer, then he had to allow me to be buried, you know to give my family closure.

So now I was of what they call the undead class, the public call us vampires, some of the proper undead call us vampyres. Most just call ourselves blood drinkers, it's a rare gene that only one in ten thousand may have, and only one in one hundred maybe gotten to in time. So in a country of two hundred million they only may save two hundred, it's no wonder why no one really knows about us. We really don't need to eat, and we can eat normal food, it does nothing for us, only blood helps with our death. The reason for the blood is that we use it to regenerate our bodies, oh and all that crap about vampyres is totally false. We can't fly, we aren't subject to only the night, we can't read your minds, well we can do something that has been mistaken for mind reading. We can run fast if we stress out our bodies, and we can jump really far if we do the same thing. This has been mistaken as flying by those whom have seen us, can we out run a car, well yes, a Ford not a Lamborghini. Our minds are enhanced as well, we taste, feel, see, and hear things no one else can.

If you eat a steak you taste the pureness of the meat, but you also taste it's impurities as well, so if you love steak don't become a vampyre, not that you can't help it. I can see things that no one else can, even the night truly isn't the night anymore, where as normal humans can see a shadow, we can see a perfect outline. Hearing is strange in it's own right, I saw I lady being raped, I could hear him tear her as he ripped her insides, I detest rape, so that man is no more. But feeling is one of our greatest things, unlike movie vampires we don't have fangs, well we do, except they're more like unusually long canine teeth, so they are easily explained away. When we bite it looks like a normal human bite, but as we feed our blood reacts, so we can used this to heal the wound. All you have to do is bite your tongue and heal their wounds, but you can feel you teeth entering their flesh, and the bite to your tongue is a euphoric feeling. Even the lick of a wound has a euphoria feeling to it, so you can imagine how sex feels, but unless they are one of our own, our frenzy as we feed would kill a normal human. Two vampyres having sex could last for days with only one act, but this is rare since there are so few of us.

You can turn a human into a vampyre, all it takes is a blood transfer, but two things have to happen. First the blood transfer has to be so great that it could kill a normal vampyre. Second the infection can't be fought against, if it is, the blood won't take hold and complete the transaction. There was a rumor that if you transfer blood three times this will happen, but the learned elders have said that this would just take far to much blood and the humans would die in the end. In the rumor mill there are three great ones, first there are really old vampyres, up to six thousand years old. In the old day they ruled the world, and one day they would rise and take over the world again. Second vampyres can sleep and raise after thousands of years, most of our kind can't put any truth to this as none of them have slept longer then twenty years. Even though there's a rumor of one sleeping over one hundred years, I never met him or her. Third is that there is a utopia of vampyres somewhere, and when you feel it's time you can walk right into it. Most believe that in the end you just will yourself dead, oh that's another thing, you have to have the will to stay alive, the gene doesn't take hold unless this happens.

So how do I know all this stuff, well at school of course, the tracker finds you, then your taken to an elder whom teaches you. You just can't wake up and know how to be a vampire, you have to learn how to give up your old life or thought's, and transcend these thought's. Do you know how hard it is to jump up on a four story building if you don't believe you can, it's like that Star Wars movie. Luke you have to transcend your thought's and just know or believe, most elders live in covens or clans, clans is the preferred name, all clans have a haven, a place where they can be themselves. The oldest elder I met was three hundred years old, Amy wouldn't tell anyone how old she was, but it was rumored she was here in the revolution. Oh Amy was my elder as we were compatible to each other, you see the tracker goes to a haven and gives you to them, then they have a meeting and decide whom you're compatible with. I heard how she seemed to fight for me, so I was very proud of that, and being the child of such and elder had it's perks also. Most of the children were jealous of me, and she bought me the best clothes, when they were all going around in robes I was wearing Italian suits.

I was more like her doll then her child, and most of the elders took all the kids under their wings, so we had a good indoctrination into vampyre life. But in the end we all have to leave and find our own way, it's considered an honor when the child leaves the haven. Our haven had only eight elders, six of the elder had two children at a time, only Amy and Charles didn't have to take two. Charles owned the haven, and Amy was the second oldest elder in the Amercia's, she got to pick and choose whom she taught. You are considered taught after four years, you can stay as a fledgling for another two years, and you can rejoin the haven after ten years. My send off was very sad, she cried, and I cried, I mean she was like my mother, she died when she was fifty-two, and I was twenty-six, in years I was thirty-two when I left. I would forever be twenty-six, you see we don't really age, the blood insures of that. Oh I should tell you that it's any blood not necessarily human, we can substitute animal blood, and most of us do. It's a way not to leave to many bodies behind, if you do two things can happen. One the police can get involved, and two the elder of the High council can get involved.

Police aren't as bad as the High Council, if they have to react they don't leave anyone alive. The police may just throw you in jail, some get in trouble just so they can freely feed in jail, but that's not my way. Most vampyres don't treasure the human existence as much as my clan, so when I left I was sent on away of really liking humans. And in time I learned how to hate my own kind with the carelessness that they treated humans. I guess you could say I was a paradox as I loved humans and hated my own kind, not that I had any real inner action with humans. What I did was wonder for five years, then I settled down in the southwest, but they were at war almost the entire time I lived there. I had to wonder why the High Council didn't react, but I guess as long as we only fought each other it was ok with them. I was bounced around from Prince to Prince as I really hated to fight my own, so I settled in the Texas district, he also controlled Oklahoma and most of New Mexico. He also had assets in old Mexico, this is where he sent most of his time, so I was happy when he sent me to Oklahoma City.

He used vampyres from New Mexico and Texas, but almost never called for help from Oklahoma, I think he just put his problem vampyres there. So he made me the ward of the northern half of the city, he kind of had to because of my mother, no one would offend a true elder. She wanted to set me up in a haven house, those are really big, but since the city had so few vampyres I opted for a small house. She really went over board, I had enough furniture to fill two houses, she tried to buy me a limo, again I opted for a Ford Taurus. I did relent with my clothes though, if I was a New York Wall Street tycoon I would have been at home there. But this was Oklahoma City, so it was easy to put it all in my closet in my extra room, I was always a jeans and T-shirt kind of guy, and I fit perfectly in the city with these. I do have to say that with our eye sight we do have a problem with the sun, so it's better if we aren't out in the sun to long, but I usually wore super dark shades so I could. I wasn't stupid though, if she came for a visit, my mother, I would put my clothes in a very large trunk and a garment bag, then move all the clothes she bought me to my closet.

It was that I didn't wear suits every once and a while, I liked going to the movies in a suit with a dark T-shirt and black tennis shoes, and we would have formal meetings with our Prince. Our district always made a profit so he was very happy to leave us alone, I don't mean a profit like Los Angeles, or Vegas, our profits came from the cattle industry. The slaughter house thought it strange when we brought in cattle and even wanted them to harvest the blood, all we wanted was the blood, and we could sell the meat to the highest bidder. We had a slow turn around with our cattle, so we could raise a bull to the full state then slaughter them, and we could also buy what everyone wanted, black Angus. Of course this story isn't about our profits, because I was in the city and didn't see much of that, my job more or less was to make sure everything ran smoothly, if someone did something wrong in my city they would be dealt with right away. You could say I was the Prince's enforcer in this city, and he treated it as a hide away from his city of Houston Texas, yeah I know you'd think he would pick Dallas, but his main city is Houston, he switches between four other cities though.

I should tell you that Oklahoma City and Tulsa aren't one of them, he's only been to my city three times, and Tulsa four, I think my city is do another visit, oh and he never stays with me, he prefers an old hotel downtown. I also hire a banquet hall for is eventual large meeting he'll have, when he comes here he brings the who's who of Texas vampyres, not that I ever heard of any of them before I came here. He was in the war between United Stated and Mexico, not the one in 1846, the one in 1916, you could say it was the prewar that prepared us for World War one, not that he served in that, he was a vampyre by then. As a front many of us have men, they're like hired guns, not that they carry guns, they control our business issues during the day, then we meet with them at night, we can go into their minds and see if they're dishonest. Did I tell you we can't read minds, what we can do is match our minds with theirs, then if we perceive dishonest thought's we will know if we can hire them. They are told enough to know that if they steal from us the punishment will be sever, and most believe we are with the mob, not that some of us don't have ties, but not me, nor my city.

I think I've covered enough to why I was even here, there might be more so be prepared for farther writing about vampyre society, I'm sure I've missed somethings. Ok, in 2005 I got into these books, they read as if the person had some connections with the vampyre world, she knew things that no author could know, as a vampyre I read the books in just a couple of days, and I loved them. I had to wonder why I couldn't find true love like that, of course I think you have to be actively looking for it. So in away I wasn't and was looking for it, I wanted it to just drop into my lap, all my brother and sisters were or had been married, my two brothers had moved back with my dad in Detroit. One of my sisters still lived in California, Sacramento, and my last sister and youngest lived right here in Oklahoma City, not that I could ever see her. Her husband was a mechanic in Yukon, so I made all the vampyres us his services for their cars, he worked for someone else, not that I wouldn't have helped him get off the ground in his own business. After all he was family.

But I could never tell anyone what I was doing, it just wasn't heard of, so I made their lives as good as I could, I mean to her I was dead. I quit the army in 1982, I became a vampyre in1984, I came to this city in 1999, and I had been it's ward for now nine years. I was excited that those books were being made into a movie, in November, the month of my sisters birthday, I went to go see the movie. Well this is more of a prelude then the story, it really won't start for two more years, I went to buy my tickets a week ahead of time, it's the in thing to do, well not really for vampyres. And I had noticed that there was nothing but fathers and mothers with their daughters, I think I was the only single guy in line, this should of told me I should have waited for a later date. Because this was a special event to me I wore my best suit, it was a dark gray Armani suit so I wore a black T-shirt with my ever present black tennis shoes. And also because I bought my ticket ahead of time, I could just walk into the theater, so I figured I had escaped the line, but I was wrong, they had a line waiting to get into the viewing.

This event would forever change how I would go to see movies, first I was near the end of the line so I had to sit in the nose bleed seats, then I was surrounded by young teenage girls. I could hear every breathe, every heart beat, and all small noises, as I waited three girls kept pointing at me and giggling, I had to wonder what they were giggling about. So I went into their mind, and perceived that they thought I looked like one of the characters of the books, maybe I should go into what I looked like. I stood six foot and a quarter of an inch, my eye's were blue with a dark blue ring around them, my skin was lighter because of what I was, my lips were stained by all the blood I drank. I went to the barber every day, not so much for me as it was for mom, she loved my hair short and a little puffy up top. Of course I wasn't a doctor, not that I couldn't have gone to college to be one, I mean I had already lived here for nine years, it would have been simple, except for the real practice of medicine. It would have been a little hard to practice and crave their blood, I guess I could have held my breathe, but I didn't desire to be a doctor, in fact I really didn't know what I wanted to be.

I kept up my painting, so I guess I could be an artist, even though I'd have a problem going to my showing and all, of course a thought about setting up a studio to attract young blood. In my time living in Oklahoma I got really good at doing portraits, you see I did everyone in Oklahoma, I should say I did every vampyre in the state, not humans. Now that would be a real challenge. Could you imagine if I had, boy my face would be on every television. Now that would be great, yeah I would have the High Council knocking at my door. Yeah it was better if I stayed a nondescript vampyre, I used oils to do portraits, and they looked almost like photographs, this was a vampire ability. With our vision we could see every line and wrinkle, I could do a painting in a matter of hours, but I would take a week or two to get every line down to the smallest little detail. I could tell you why this guy or woman smiled the way they did, the small crinkle in their eye's, every hair in perfect place. Do you know how your mother said don't make that face or it will stay that way, did you know she was kind of right, those faces usually did do damage and I could see it.

As I sat there I felt a finger come close to my head, yes I said I felt a hand come close to my head, so I said with as much restraint as I could muster, " Please don't touch my hair?"

The young lady then whispered to her girl friend, " Jeesh I just wanted to see if it was real, hey do you think that's a wig."

One of the other girls whispered, " No I can see his scalp, now leave him alone, he may get mad at you."

" Sarah your such a momma's girl."

Then they remained silent and after awhile the movie started, I hated that they had to leave out parts of the book, I know they have to do this for pacing, but I'm a vampyre and I could of sat there all night. To my horror though that girl just couldn't resist, and half way through the movie she caught me by a last minute move and touched my hair. Vampyre law required that I take her outside and loose her body, but she could have only been seventeen, I felt it would be a shame to waist such a life. So I used a vampyre mind trick and took control of her brain, well it's really not taking control as it is redirecting her thought's, and since she had two friends I figured I would have to do the same to them. This is no easy task, in order to control one you had to keep redirecting their thought's, to do it to three is hard, and to do it in teenagers was an experience in itself. I would have to come to this movie a second time just to see the second half, and the mind control was an on going thing just to keep get them out side to do the next part.

As the place emptied out I directed them to move in front of me, I took them to the back door, all doors emptied out into the front of the place, but the back door was under ground. It had two ways out, so I directed them one way so I could go the other, then I didn't something like what happens on computers, I put a loop in her memory of the entire event. Yes she would have to come back to see the movie like me as well, and as a mind is a wondrous thing I had to hope that the memory wouldn't be unlocked. As I finished this, then I directed them to walk forward thirty paces and not look at anything, teenager minds are so irrational I had to hope this would stick. Then I let them go and hurried to my car, you see the simplest thing could release the lock, so I had to hope that I made it before they would turn and look at me. Then using every short cut I knew, I drove straight home, and as our way, I would not report this to anyone, that's all I needed was an inquiry to my fault in this. I had to hope that my work was successful, I believe they were to young to just die, and well my own self preservation was on my mind.

So was this the end of it, well no, with movie two and three I waited a week, it wasn't as crowded and I learnt to come earlier to get good seats, I loved to sit in the middle. I also learnt to save seats for my friends, I never brought friends, I preferred to watch them by myself, this also helped to keep people from touching me, that would be a dead give away of my true nature. That's why I always wore a jacket out, most incidental touches usually happened on the arm, and in Oklahoma you never knew what the weather was going to be like, I mean in November it should be cold. Will Rogers was right when he said, ' If you don't like the weather just wait five minutes and it'll change,' we could have snow one day and 90 degree temperatures the next. Oh and that movie called Twister was true, when a storm brewed up and it changed it was easy to tell there was going to be a tornado, the May third tornado was an experience. I live on the complete opposite side of town, but you should have seen it, and I wasn't on my side of town, I was down town with Timothy, he's my accountant, he really works for the Prince, oh and he's a vampyre also.

On my side of town I had eight vampyres technically, the every small cities had a vampyre, Bethany, Warr Acres, and Star Spencer, Edmond had two, and in this part of the city we could have had six, but we only had half that number. The south side could have had one more, that wasn't under my control, and it had three less also, the ward on that side of town was also a friend, but we only related our vampyres once a year. Numbers made him more powerful, but contacts made me more powerful, well one really, and she was a great contact to have, no one would go against her. Well mostly because almost all vampyres would come to her defense, the other elder vampyre I never met, they had the run of north America. Central had also Mexico and Venezuela, all the rest was south America, Central had the most elder vampyres, three, and south had the fewest with one. Oh we had an extra two that called themselves elders, they weren't recognized by the council, so they were elders only in name, were they really elders, well I go with what the council says and not just ordinary vampyres say.

It was always our tradition to do this, well I went to the third movie and really enjoyed it, so what happened? I was leaving and I saw her two friends out front, I knew she had to be somewhere, so I made up my mind to go out the back door. I watched them as I turned and ran right into her, she then said in a harsh voice, " HEY! Could you watch where your going?"

I did two things right then, first I replied, " I'm sorry miss, I'll just be on my way."

The second thing and worst was I made eye contact, her eye's then got big, I knew this was wrong, you should never play with a humans mind more then once. But I tried to loop her mind again, and I put my head down and almost ran to the back door, I really couldn't do this as it would give away my true nature to anyone whom was looking. What I should have done was take her out and end her life, but I loved humans just to much to do this to her. Most of my friends thought it strange at the amount of animal blood I drank, in a way I was like the characters in that movie, I really didn't like the taking of human lives. So you could say this was the beginning to my odyssey, this is how I fell in love with a human, and in the end how she began a vampyre.


	2. Chapter 2

The beginning of all things

Written by; Thomas G. Arndt

How the incredible begins

Chapter 2

So I went home and did as that I usually did, but at the same time I watched for her just in case, at eight in the morning I went to sleep as per usual. My life didn't change until I woke up later in the day, I usually woke at four to five in the evening, well wake is a misnomer really, you see we really didn't sleep per-say. It was a rest of sorts, and since I knew my man was coming by, I was up to give him his money, he was a good man or human as it were, he brought in my cooler and I inspected it as usual. Then I crashed again, we do this more to preserve the blood we use, and as I got up later I did the usual, I got a long fluted glass, I filled it with wine. Then I drank half and put in my supply of animal blood, he had left me a note like normal, I knew it would have the facts and figures of our blood source. He would put my blood into a twelve ounce Styrofoam cup, the glass could only handle eight, well sixteen really, I would up end it, then I would get his note as I drank my mixed wine. This time it was different, he had left a letter that was addresses to Whomever it may concern, it was strange, and as I read his note he had a P. S. I found this taped to your door.

I was a little more then intrigued, so I opened it first, it had the same beginning, then the content spoke volumes; To whomever it concerns; I have an idea of what you are. I promise I won't tell anyone if you just write back to me. I'm spell bound to find out about you. Please, please write back. Tape it to your mail box and I'll find it. From; Whatever.

What was I to do. I smelt her letter and tracked her down. Not to kill her you see, I just wanted to find out about her. It figured that she only lived a couple of blocks away, she lived in Nichols Hills and as I only lived a block out side of it, we were in a way close already. And in away I stalked her, I watched her as she lived her day, she was in school, not regular school, she was in college. She was small, and as I remembered her I would say she was the tallest of the three, now she was the shortest of the three. But what was I to do, my hands were tied, there was no way I could write her back, but as I saw it I had to make sure she was all right, or at least anything stupid. She already knew far to much and by our standards I should have killed her, I even came close to it, but in the end I just couldn't do it. For a human it was simple, a twist of the neck, a bullet to the chest, or a knife to the stomach, it wasn't as if I hadn't taken life before, there was just something about her. And it wasn't her that had made the mistake, it had been me, I guess I could have moved to another part of the city, I'm sure mom would have helped me.

Well then I would have explained to the Prince why I lived in another part of the city, yeah he would be all over me. Then he would want to watch her, and whomever he chose would get bored and kill her in the end. NO! I won't have this. This is the best way in the end, and if anything gets out of hand I'll just handle it, then I can call Mom. So in the end I made up my mind to follow the young woman, she had very beautiful ravens black hair that had a little green sheen to it. Her skin was dark, so I figure she had Indian in her some where, she could have been an American Indian Princess. But I had a feeling that there was more to it then that, especially since her mother had auburn hair with white pasty skin. Her brother and sister matched her mother more then the girl. So out of all her children, she must have been reminded the most of her husband, through this daughter, if he died she would be very thankful of that, but if it was through divorce she may not want to be reminded of him. I did have the thought of going into her mind to find out, but I decided against it, I mean it was bad enough how badly I messed with her daughter's mind.

So I followed her and found out she had six classes at Oklahoma City University, and a job that she always had to work Saturday and Sunday, she worked four days and the other two seemed never to be the same. I have to tell you I may have been a little over protective at first, you see a month after I found out about her she had a date. I felt it was up to me to talk to him after the date, he was full intimidated by me, and I'm sure I scared him off. She always opened the store on Saturday, and part of her routine was to stop at the Cinnabunn to get a cinnamon bun with a drink. On these days she never took a lunch, she just nibbled away at the bun all day, at times I thought about making sure she ate a good lunch, yeah that would be good, hey vampyre stalker over here. Her manager didn't hate her as she thought, she was just so thorough that she felt she could work her more, I didn't this after I got the impression that she really hated her job.

I have to say that her mother didn't worry about her like she did the other two, in her mind she felt she would always be a good girl, ok so I cheated and read her mind just a little. As Christmas break approached they got very happy, I could sense that they were going a a wonderful trip, you could see the joy in the three kids faces two days before Christmas. I followed them to Will Rogers airport, watched them get on a jet plane to Miami, what was I to do, I mean I could only get impressions of her thoughts, plus all the airlines were booked up. I thought it strange when their mother stayed home, so I went into her mind and had the thought of a very terrible name, she was not happy about this trip at all. You see this was for two reasons, one I wanted to know when they were coming home, and second was how red she got after the plane took off, I did have a little fear for her mother so I kept an eye on her. So I watched and waited for two weeks, it was the longest two weeks of my life, oh I mean my unlife. I was there when they landed, and as she got off she gave her mother a big hug, but I could feel it, something was off. I went into her mind and fished around, this is such an imperfect science, her mind was whirling around and so was mind. She had returned with a great amount of presents, she seemed to have real joy with each and everyone of them.

So I couldn't be her father, and when he called she seemed to be very happy to hear from him, even if a little restrained. I mean I did have the thought that her father had done something, so I had to make sure he was being nice to her. As I resumed my stalking of her, I would follow her to the boutique she worked at every day, and one day I saw her paying special attention to this one dress. It was dark blue with little black stones on it, it was strange how she seemed to pet the dress. So after I made sure she had made it home what did I do, yeah you guessed it, I went an bought that dress for her, of course there was a problem with the dress, you see I had no way to get it to her. Well after all it's not like she even knew who I was, ok maybe she did know who I was, but it wasn't as if we were going out, even though I would so like to remedy this. So if you think that was overboard wait until you hear the next part, yes it got worse, she had two day off, and on her very next day of work she stopped by a jewelry case. As she made it to work I went back and perceive that it was this diamond watch with sapphires and very small ruby chips, and you may have already guest that I went and bought it.

Within days of me buying these things the vampyre accountant Timothy wanted to have a meeting with me, of course I was clueless so I agreed to the meeting without thought. But it was a work day for her so I made the meeting in the mall, Quail Springs Mall, she worked on the second floor, and where we were going to have the meeting could have been on the moon as far as I was concerned. So as we sat down he immediately asked me, " How am I going to explain this to the Prince?"

He then handed me a credit card report for my last two purchases, he also made sure I didn't miss the expanses by high lighting them, so I couldn't escape what I had done. I mean I couldn't even explain why I had done this to myself let alone to someone else, just over two hundred dollars for the dress, and just under five hundred dollars for the watch. Well I wasn't sure it would work, but I tried the truth, " It's a girl Tim."

He had a strange expression on his face as he asked, " A girl?"

" Well more like a woman."

" Oh . . . so are you going to introduce me to her?"

" Can't you see, a , well, a we haven't technically met yet, well a yeah , well she's really nice thought."

" But-" he didn't have a chance against my babble, " I , well don't know what I'm doing, a , well , she's like, no looks at something then, well, I , a , just buy it."

" Ok Ryan slow your guns," I then looked at him as he went on with, " I can see you got it for her man, hey listen, just turn her and get it over with, it would make my life more simpler."

" I don't know why, but I'm scared, I mean she does something to me when I see her."

" Wait is she a gypsy?"

" No!" I scolded him, then calmed my voice and continued, " I don't know, hell I don't even know her name yet."

We sat there picking at our food for a little while, then he asked, " Does she happen to work here?"

I couldn't see the problem with his question so I answered simply with, " Yeah."

" I figured as much, ok, I'll write it off as a vampyre business expense, just keep your compulsion in check ok."

" Vampyre business expense, and I'll try. But this is all new to me, I'm not sure I can resist."

" Hey we only have so many things we can write off, vampyre business expenses are understood as an end to a means, you know some of our kind have very bad table manors. So a fund is set aside just in case it is needed, plus as the accountant of the city I keep a stable of names and numbers that are will donars if you know what I mean. And we're not talking about sex here, so most of the woman are willing, and we usually supply a business partner so they don't go to far if you know what I mean."

" What's all that suppose to mean?"

" Well some of our kind won't drink except straight out of the vain, the fresher the better, and lets just say that woman agree to it because of the fringe benefits they get. And if you give the woman a refundable trinket you can do it almost anywhere, it's all very simple really."

" Ok, oh, OH! Do many vampyres do that?"

" Yes and no, yes it happens from time to time, and no I'm not at liberty to tell whom they are."

" Hey speaking of trinkets, do you have any idea of how I can get the things I bought to her?"

" Yeah sure . . . I haven't a clue."

" Great! I love a girl, I mean woman and have no idea of how to tell her. I bought her some really great presents that I can't get to her. Well without freaking her out."

" Yeah without freaking her out."

" You know I always said this life, er unlife was great, and until today I would have never said this, but my unlife really sucks."

He chuckle and nodded his head as he said, " Glad I could help."

We then went over all the times I could have special gifts just in case I couldn't resist, with this I had to find a way to stay within my limits, and maybe I could stay within line. Well as you may heave figured, she met a boy shortly after this, he was a bit of a dolt, she dated him for a total of twenty-three days, how do I know this, they were the darkest days of my unlife. I was so happy to see his major mistake when it happened, if your dating someone how do you forget February fourteen, I don't know if that was a pure mistake or the true honesty of how stupidity. I'm not that experienced, but even I know I wouldn't forget that, in fact I would plan around her birthday, Christmas, and this holiday, I would even have a plan around mid-night December thirty-first. Oh my education with girls was extremely limited, as I only had four girlfriends, one in sixth grade, eighth grade, and on in eleventh grade, it wasn't that I didn't like girls, it was more like they didn't like me. I did have all the normal fantasies about women, not that I'm going into them here, just let your mind wonder, I guess my real problem was the knowledge of how to keep one, I had my fair share of dates.

Second dates were rare, most of the time a third date was a nightmare, I really didn't know what there was about me that repulsed women. Well except for the fourth time, you see I was in the Army Europe at the time, she was a German that spoke almost perfect English. Even in the end this ended, I mean I thought we had something, she was the first women I had sex with, well the first and only woman I had sex with. I asked her to marry me and she basically said no, well it was more then no, it had more to do with her not wanting to leave home and stuff. I always wondered what would have happened if I had been the one to bend, or she said yes how different my life would have been, well for one thing I wouldn't be a vampyre. I did suggest this, but she said that I had to go home. I should have put my foot down and stayed with her, Ingrid was her name, it now seems very distant to me, and did you know we have a Ingrid's Kitchen here, I have to think in a way it's almost like fate. I find it very hard to go there even though I love German food, and it kind of reminds me of what could have been.

Well at least I knew a girlfriend would never forgive this mistake, it's the one day you can show your love and you mess it up, well then you must not love her very much, so after this I came out of my funk. Then came spring break, her father had sent her a ticket to go to Miami, I never seen a girl try to get out of a great trip so badly, but at every turn her mother thwart her, I had to wonder if she saw what I did. And I really couldn't tell what the problem was, she was beyond stressed, well I couldn't have this, so I made up my mind to follow her, of course this took real preparation. First I had to get a wardrobe for Miami, then I had to look the part, I mean a white pasty skin vampyre was just to much a sore thumb, I did have an idea of what to buy. I mean I did live in California for four years, she was going for a week, so I bought four shorts length swim suits, light T-shirts of varying colors with Hawaiian shirts, and finally sandals, three pair. They had something new call beach tennis shoes, so I bought a pair, no socks, can you imagine the people that actually think that's cool, my jewelry would be at a minimum, I mean a beach bum never really wears the stuff.

I think the beach shoes were a good call, I don't know about Miami, but the beaches in Los Angeles have all kinds of foreign object on them, not that it would matter though, I mean we heal very fast. And of course it would be funny seeing a vampyre wrestling with a shark on the beach, yeah that was a very good course of action on my behalf. I also knew that I would be free to go to Miami, you see my Mom told me that the entire court left the city when spring break came, it was only right since it would be far to easy to feed. One of the things they tried to do was keep out the rogues, and this was thought of a free time for them in the city, and after the week was over they will most likely have to clean up after them. But I could handle a few rogues on my own, and most only came out at night, I would have to make sure I protected my eye's as they would surely bother me. In Oklahoma I was kind of used to this as the sun shined here most of the time, so I had like ten pairs of super shades, and we were supplied with a sun screen for the times I had to go out in the day. SPF 6000, not really, but that would be cool, well I guess they do, but I think they call that Quaker State Motor Oil.

Then I had two last things to do, first I had to get a private flight, yeah we don't travel couch, and change my skin, they have these place that will spray you all over with a special sun tan spray. Our bodies would normally reject this, but with every visit I washed myself with bleach, not the stuff that you buy from the store, we needed industrial bleach, and I guess it's good that it doesn't stink. Can you imagine the looks I'd get if I had to use over the counter bleach, oh and I had to keep my feeding down to the bare minimum, when we feed it would heal the damage caused by this. So I figured I had to get there before her, so I left two hours before her, we lifted off on time, but had to wait an hour to land. Then I used a taxi to get to my hotel, vampyre taxis have a little red heart on them, not that any would be out, but I used one anyways, you always have to give back to your own. I had a V. I. P. room at the hotel so they wouldn't give it away, plus I called from the airplane, so I settled into my room as quickly as I could, then I ran back to the airport. Good thing I'm a vampyre, a normal human would have forgotten the way, I immediately looked at the arrival board, her flight had been delayed like mine.

I watched her from a distance as she got her bags, then she got into a limo, I followed it to a compound, I then saw her hug a man that she really loved, then she hugged a very dark swarthy man, her nerves were on end as she did this. It didn't take brain surgery, I knew he was my target, as I went around the compound I noticed all the sensors they had, this place was like a prison, I had to wonder if this would be her prison. As I looked closer I could also see many guards as well, what the hell were they guarding here, not that I couldn't find a way in, I mean most places used heat sensors of a sort. They had intermittent sensors, so it was easy to find a crease in their guard, all the lower windows had bars on them, yeah like that would atop me, I just jumped up to the fourth floor. As she came into the house I watched him put his arm around her, she cringed at his touch, oh my God, I had to do something about him, she laughed as she folded out of his grip, and said how greasy he was. I went into his mind and found out that he thought that no man was good enough for her, was he that possessive that he would kill her if another looked at her. I have to tell you I may have been freaking out by then, both men were darker then she was, so I had to figure it was her mother that made her look like an American Indian.

It was kind of funny watching a man that was watching a woman that I wanted to watch, and I knew I had to do something about him, it was just what was I going to do to him. Yes I wanted her the most, and to process of something like this just wasn't right, I mean I knew it would be very easy to just break his neck, but what was she to him, or him to her. So in my ever clear thought's about her I did the unthinkable, I used my mind and found out she really wanted to go para-sailing, and I decided it would be ok to write her a note. It read; To whom it may concern; I don't know why, but I've been watching you and I've seen your problem. If you want me to take care of this little problem just come to the para-sailing boats at the docks by your house. I have no other reason then concern about you. So take your time and think about it. Then I used my best looking letter _**R **_to sign the little note. Do you think that may have been over the top, well I really did it to show more then what would be normally sent to a person.

The next day I was sitting at the boat dock by her compound, I paid off all the employees to take two hours off, I knew she would be up in between eight and nine. So there I sat when whom should show up, that man with her father, they walked up to me as if they owned the place. Well I did make it easy on them, I mean I was the only guy there, her father came to me and said right in my face, " Young man you have no idea of whom your messing with."

I looked him straight in the eye's, not that he could tell, you see I was wearing super shades, and I answered him, " No I don't, but what I seen going on I would never allow your daughter to be molested by this man."

He then spoke in a foreign tongue, and when the man responded back he turn his attention back to me and said, " My brother has assured me has done none of this, why do you make such accusations?"

My response should have been strange to them, " I can feel she really hates him when he touches her, well him and his touch, she rejects him with every movement."

" He is her guardian until we find her a husband, we are in the middle of arrangements as we speak."

" That's barbaric, this is the United States, she should be allowed to marry whomever she feels is correct, her pick matters more then your concerns."

" Barbaric! We have done this for generations, it is the way of our people, maybe if these Americans studied our progress there divorce rate wouldn't be so high."

" I'll make you a deal, if allow her to pick her own husband then I wouldn't kill your brother."

" Pfft. He has been trained by the Punjab, no man alive could possibly kill him."

" Well I'm no man, and did I say I was alive?"

As I stared him down, very effective in super shades, the two of them laughed at me, then the father took a closer look at me as he said, " You're obviously in the need of medical help."

I had to smile at him as I said, " So you happily sign your own brothers death warrant, how would you like me to kill him, and how many pieces would you like to have?"

He chuckle at me, he was showing a little concern, then I myself got in his face, and I realized that I still had my glasses on, so I lifted them up. I knew he would see perfect eye's, but I made sure I just fed, it had been over an hour now, I kind of hoped my red ring hadn't faded. As his eye's got big he started to sprout out in his foreign tongue, I put my sunglasses back in place and just had to smile at him. His brother then lunged at me, using my speed I easily avoided his attack, then I said, " Not here, they're to many witnesses, but don't worry you'll be dead soon."

Then I was gone, I watched them move back to their compound, he was so frantic that he had his men help him pack up, so it made it easy to get one of his men alone. After I drained him, I sat him in the chair by the front door, I did have a small feeling a remorse as it was his wife that found him. She was a screamer, but while they took care of this I removed all the wiring to all the cars. You could say that I had them under a one man siege, they weren't going no where soon, and as I did this I was forced to drain another man. Of course like any good vampyre I sealed the wounds, so if the police were call they would have no idea of how they died. Well they knew, they just wouldn't admit it to the public, I had to wonder who was the unlucky guy who had to tell them, yes, vampyres existed. I also knew that my love was scared out of her mind, but it was all for her, and in all the action I finally learnt her name, Carla, isn't it beautiful. As I kept a vigil over the compound I saw her at her window, and for the first time I made myself known, I waved at her, she hesitantly waved back, then her uncle made a move on the window and shut it. But I made sure that I put my fingers to my eye's, then pointed to him so he knew I saw him.

They got one of the car working, it was strange how as they pulled down the driveway all their tire went flat. Then they all retreated to the house, but I could feel it getting worse for Carla, so I had to end this now. I figured I had a few, so I got on the phone and set things up for her, then I wrote a letter with my plan on it. It was short by to the point; If you want your brother to live, then send your daughter back to Oklahoma and never talk to her again. I'll know if you do anything stupid. _**R **_

I then left it where I left the man, and fixed the one car I felt safe with, the only two seated in the garage, I really didn't want to give them a chance to run. In my plans I had chartered two planes, one leaving at gate six, and an express one leaving twenty minutes later at gate nine, then I called the hotel and told them to deliver my bags to the correct plane. Then I left another note on their front door, again very easy to read, Gate 6, only the uncle can drive her, and be very happy if he returns. _**R **_P. S. she better get on the plane alone.

I then slammed into the door as I taped it to the front door, the next part I had to wonder about as it was the only flaw in my plan, so now I moved to the airport. Then I moved so I could watch for the two seat convertible pull up, he helped her out of the car with her bags, then he got back into the car. As he turned it over I made my move, as he was putting it in gear he saw me sitting next to him. I slowly turned my head and said, " If you ever touch her again I'll kill you."

He turned white as a ghost and gave me a curt nod, so then I used my speed and moved to her plane, I watched her get on and it taxi out, then I moved to my place. This day had spent my greatly and I needed blood badly, but I hadn't had time to get to a supply, so I would have to wait until I could get to my supply. So I closed all the windows and then sat in my seat and closed my eye's, this is how we would normally rest to preserve our blood. It didn't help much that we were delayed on take off, I mean I had hired an express plane so I would get there before her, but we had to get into the air first. So I put myself so deep into rest mode, and I made sure that the attendant did disturb me, I just had to hope I woke up in time. With Carla's flight I had bought a normal flight that would land at Will Rogers airport, I had to hope that she knew enough to call her mother, but I myself had to really get home first. My flight had been directed to Wiley Post airport, it was far closer to my house, and as we taxied out I called Timothy, I had him pick me up at this airport, and to have someone bring my car home from the other airport.


	3. Chapter 3

The beginning of all things

Written by; Thomas G. Arndt

What's so difficult about the unlife

Chapter 3

When he agreed to pick me up he sounded nervous, I was so relieved when we finally got to Wiley Post airport, it was just a matter of time before I could refresh my blood loss. As the attendant opened the door I saw the limo, he knew I wasn't so much into all the luxury stuff, so I was a little worried about whom he had with him. But to be my normal self I smiled at him and said, " Tim I really didn't need that big of a car."

The way he turned back to the car and stared I knew it was some kind of big wig, then my eye's caught the large red haired woman stand up, she removed her sunglasses as I asked, " Mom what are you doing here?"

she gave me a stern look as she replied, " Boya, what have yea been doing ta yourself, yea look as if Hades itself had walked over yea."

She could speak the most perfect English, you almost never heard her accent, and this told me she was either mad or worried, I had to figure a little of both, so I replied in a softer voice then normal. " Nothing really, threatening the life out of a human, getting a little to much sun, you know just the normal stuff."

I could almost see panic in her eye's as she pointed at timothy and said, " You dar boya get my young lad a bag of da blood und make it quickly, then take us ta he's house."

Then the three of us jumped into the limo, and Timothy toast me a bag of blood, I wasn't stupid I sucked it straight down. Then Amy asked, " Timmy told me this about a woman."

Her school teacher tone had returned, and it was as if she announciate every word she spoke, I had to smile at him as I replied, " Yeah, I guess it is, don't worry Tim, Amy would have known sooner or later, I always tell her the truth, and I was feeling it was about time, I just wanted to get some rest first."

She narrowed her eye's as she looked closer, then she said, " Ryan you have the bleeds, Timmy give him another bag of blood, then tell me about this girl."

" Can it wait until the blood starts working, and man my head really hurts."

" Yes you can," she then put her hand on mine as she continued, " But you have to make up your mind, will you bring her over."

Timothy then added as he gave me the next bag of blood, " The Prince has seen to much, he doesn't know about her, but he's asking a bunch of questions, if it slips out about her, well you know what happens next."

" Damn!"

Amy came in almost immediately with, " Watch your language young man."

" Sorry Mom, it's just I haven't even approached have yet, well I guess that's been taken out of my hands now."

Timothy then added a sobering remark, " Or she dies."

I had to close my eye's as we drove, one reason was because I really didn't want to think about someone killing her, two and probably more important was the preservation of my tissue. The two of them spoke and I didn't listen at all, I mean they were loud enough to be heard, but the stuff they talked about involve Carla, and I just didn't want to hear that right know. And I was pretty much out of it anyways, Timothy brought in my bags as Amy helped me in the door, as I sat down in my recliner, I said to Timothy, " Hey Tim you don't have to stay and face the music, I'll make sure he knows that it was all me."

He smiled at me as he answered, " No, I'm a good accountant, he'll know I'm involved anyways, but thanks anyways."

" What are friends for if not to get them in trouble, how long do we have before he gets here?"

" Just a little while, he said he'd be here tomorrow evening."

" Hey Mom and I'll try to smooth this over."

" All right, Peter went and got your car, I told him where your extra keys were, you might want to see if he put them back."

" Ok then, I need more blood, and Mom and I have to talk."

" Ok Ryan, do you want me to leave the limo?"

Amy smiled as she replied, " No dearie, I think we're here for the night, could you get extra blood for Ryan, you know to cover the blood while I'm here."

" Yes Ma'am."

" Such a nice boy Ran."

I had never used my nickname with them before, in fact the only one that even knew my full name was Timothy, it was a anagram of my full name, Ryan Allen Nolan. I had to chuckle as I said, " I take after my Mom when it comes to my friends."

She gave me a full smile as I could see how pleased she was with my remark, Timothy then looked nervous so he said, " Ok then, I guess I'll just leave then, do you want me to leave the door open or close it for you?"

It was normal for me to close it, but Amy spoke before I could open my mouth, " No lad, leave it open, it's such a pretty day out."

And she was right, I mean it was a little on the crisp side, but it was bright and sunny, and yes all three of us were wearing super shades. As he left she went out to my kitchen, I got up and moved to my dinning room table, I could see that she pulled out three Styrofoam cups of blood. I then as I came into the kitchen said, " The flute glasses are in the cupboard on the right of the sink, what kind of wine would you like."

She smiled at me as I grabbed for the bottle I knew she would say, " That would be nice, could you make it a sweet red wine."

Well I really did know my Mom as I pulled it out and answered, " A good sweet red wine."

You might ask why ask then, well as Mom always says, ' It's an art being polite, and you must always try to give a good stroke of the brush.' Plus I had been saving this bottle I had found just for her, so I pulled out my cork screw and opened it, I then grabbed the one glass she had left me, I poured a full glass as I walked to the table. Then I placed it in front of her and took up my own glass, I sat down across from her as I poured my glass, she had placed two cups in front of me, I then up ended one of them, as I put it down I could see her smiling from ear to ear as she asked, " Where did you get this from Ran?"

I had to smile even though I didn't like to show my bloody teeth as I replied, " I have a good wine man, he told me it was extra sweet."

She then took up the bottle and took another sip as she read, I did the same as I lifted up my glass to my lips she asked, " What are you going to do?"

I shook my head as I replied, " Well I only have a few options, and one of them can only be given if she excepts, in the end it is up to her."

" Do you think I can help you?"

" Maybe. Yes. No. Hell I don't know Amy, this is all new to me."

She shook her head as she said, " You were taught well how to do this, it's really a no brainier, just give her blood three times before she dies."

" Oh I think I have that down packed, it was the other part I was talking about, Amy what if she hates me after I do this to her?"

She didn't give him any expression as she replied, " That's always a possibility you know, and what if she chooses death?"

I put my head down and looked into my glass, it had never occurred to me that she might just want to die, could I do the final act, I knew the answer to that, in was a resounding no. And now that I was as deep as I was could I live without her, would I live without her, I had not seen a purpose in my life until her. Her death would be a simple thing, but I would have to come up with a way to kill me. It's not an easy thing to do when your a vampyre, I would have to find a way to end myself. Maybe I could drink a humans blood, in public, right in front of the High Council, during the day light hours, oh and make sure the public knows the horror of what I do, yeah that would surely do it. Amy then asked impatiently while I was in my inner babble, " Well Ran?"

I gave her tentative smile as I replied, " I hadn't really thought of that, but whomever killed her I would be forced to kill, so it'll be best if it ain't you."

" Proper English boy," she said in a stern look and added, " it isn't you."

" Sorry Mom, I was just thinking out loud."

" Well then if she'll hurt you that much we have to insure she agrees, but you also know that the threat to other vampyres, makes it more probable that the one that will kill her will be me, anyone else would most likely end your life."

" No Amy you can't, I'm sure I'll come after you, and as sure of this I'm also sure that the frenzy will take hold."

" Do you love her that much that you would even kill your old Mum?"

" Like I said, this is all new to me, and as for her, yes I think I am."

" Then she can't refuse the change, we have to convince her one way or another, I'm not willing to loose my son, and I'm for sure I don't want to loose my own life, but Ran what if she excepts this new life yet picks another?"

I looked back into my drink and replied, " I guess I'll love her from afar, I don't think I can love another."

She nodded her head as if she knew what I was talking about, then we were silent for a long moment as we nursed our glasses, then she asked with restraint in her voice, " Are you going to watch the new Dancing with the Stars like your old Mum?"

I sighed and chuckled at the same time, what a turn around question, then I replied, " Probably, but it get a little old after awhile, you know all the true seeing of talent and knowing that the most popular will win, you know it just isn't right some times."

" I know, but they are just humans after all."

I had to laugh at this as I saw a shadow move just outside my window, no normal human would have been able to see this, and I moved to the window with a speed only a vampyre could see. She was next to me just as fast, and we both saw the black hair moving back and forth under my window, Amy then asked, " Is there a problem Ran?"

I gave her a big smile and I went to the door and opened it and said, " No problem at all." She then poked her head in so I continued with, " Carla this is my Mom Amy, Amy this is Carla, she was the one stalking under my window."

She then let out a small squeak, as Amy came over and said in a strong voice, " Ryan you're scaring her, come in here young lady." Then she put her arm around her and said, " Come to the table dearie we have to talk about something."

She then moved with Amy to the table, she was a little hesitant, and Amy drew out the chair that sat in between us, then I asked her, " Would you like a glass of wine?"

She immediately replied, " I can't, I'm to young."

I openly laughed at her as Amy giggled and said to her, " Dearie time no longer has a hold over you."

She looked at me with a curious look, then she moved it to Amy, then she came back to me and said, " White then, and none of that cheap stuff, I'll know the difference."

I had to wonder would she, but I loved her to much to test my theory, I got out my favorite German white wine and poured her a fluted glass of it, I even made sure it was a late year to be sure it was the sweet stuff. I put the glass in front of her, she wrapped her hands around the bottom of the glass, then I re-corked the bottle and put it on the table as I sat in my chair next to her, I may have scooted my chair closer. She then asked in a half nervous and half curious voice, " Did you have to scare my uncle so bad?"

I got a very stern look on my face as I replied, " He was going to make you marry again your will, I just couldn't allow that to happen, you see I have a small problem with you, so in a way I've made you mine."

" So you rescue me from one marriage just so I have to marry another?"

" NO!" Then I calmed my voice and continued, " All I wanted was for you to have a long life, one that was your own and not another's, I'm sorry though, I made so many mistakes in Miami, through my mistakes I've ended your life."

Amy then added, " He didn't hide anything well, that's how he found you out, and he's coming to see you, we have to do something about this before he gets here."

Carla then asked, " You two are vampires, and the he that you talk about is a more powerful and older vampire?"

I replied with a simple, " Yes, no, and yes," I knew this would be confusing so I continued with, " Yes we are vampyres, no he is not the older then Amy, and yes he is more powerful then the two of us, he's our Prince, well my Prince Amy really doesn't live here, even though we prefer Blood Drinkers."

" Wow, so I was right when I thought you are drinking blood?"

" No Dearie," Amy replied, " I'm drinking red wine, but Ran drink some more blood, your still not well."

I then lifted my Styrofoam cup and up ended it as Carla asked, " Is that your name?"

I licked my lips as Amy replied, " No it's his nickname, his real name is Ryan Allen Nolan, it's what his name spells if you use everyone of his first initials."

She gave me a loving smile and as soon as a realization hit her it changed as she asked, " So what happens to me now?"

Amy sighed as she shook her head and replied, " your life has been forfeited, we only have two options, you either become like us, or you die, our ways are very simple."

Her smile then became genuine as she said, " Well I really don't want to die, so my decision is quite simple really-"

I had to interrupt her with, " Either way you die, we can take you and train you."

" Wow that would be really cool, my girlfriends would die if I told them."

" Literally!"

Amy gave me a look and added, " What Ran is trying to tell you is if you tell them you will be forced to kill them, you can never tell your friends, we would have no choice in this. You will still be to young to change one, it will be up to fifteen years before Ran is allowed to change another, and it would be up to your sire to make sure they died. You could sire then except that then you would be forced to give up your life for them, then they would become his sirelings until their lives reach fifteen years, would you do this to a man that loves you?"

" I don't understand why you have all these rules?"

I didn't understand why we had all these rules either, so I gave her the simplest answer that Amy had given me when I asked, " Food source, it's like when an animal over hunts it's own food source, if you use it up you have to look for another or die."

" Ok, so it's like self preservation then, I think I can understand that then."

Amy then smile a gentle smile as she said, " Yes, Ryan and I prefer animal blood over human, but some of our kind see it as an unnatural diet."

I then coined a line from the movie that we enjoyed together to try and explain, " It's like we're vegetarians."

She nodded her head in agreement as she also asked, " And you don't glitter?"

Amy had a surprised look as she asked, " Glitter?"

Amy hasn't into the movie, so I replied, " It's a movie, and no we don't."

Carla smiled as she said, " I was just wondering, even if it didn't matter that much, so when do we do this?"

Amy gave her a loving smile as she replied, " Now if you want, Ran can do it and put you back into your room to be found."

" Wow that's really cool, but can't we wait until I get my Mom prepared?"

" No the Prince has found out and is coming, so ran has to take care of this before he gets here."

" But you can't just dump me into my room, my Mom knows I went some place, she'll want to know what happened here."

" If your Mom finds out then we'll be forced to kill her, so we'll allow you to go home, then Ran will come to you as you're supposed to be asleep, and your life will be ended in your sleep, then she'll have closure."

" So just like that then?"

" Just like that," I said and added, " I'll come to you and change you, and in three day you'll be one of us."

" Is it painful?"

" I don't really remember my change, I fully died first, then I was found like this."

" What happens if I don't fully die?"

I turned to Amy, she shrugged her shoulder's as she replied, " We really don't know, everyone dies usually."

I then added, " Except those who just were."

" I guess you're right there Ran."

Carla then asked, " Those who just were?"

I answered her with, " Don't worry about them, I'll teach you the stuff you need to know, lets just call them the vampyres that just seemed to exist."

Amy then added, " You see we don't really know where they came from, one day there weren't any vampyres, then the next day we were here, we have no way of knowing much about them."

Carla then asked, " Are there many different types of vampires?"

" Yes, as there are many humans, so there are many different types of vampyres, and dearie it's vampyre with a why not and I, but it's easier if you just say Blood Drinkers, then there's no confusion."

" Ok then, I guess I should get home before my Mom starts to look for me."

I then said, " Carla you have to do something impossible now, you have to say goodbye to your Mom, but make sure she knows that you're just going up to your room, you can't show any remorse at all."

She stood up and said, " That's a tall order."

She then moved to the door, and Amy moved next to her and said, " Just think of it as you're saving her life, keep it mind what will happen to her if she knows, and you don't want your brother and sisters to be alone would you."

She shook her head as she exited my home, I then looked at her and asked, " Do you want to come with me just in case?"

She moved to the seat Carla had been sitting in and replied, " No Ran, she has something more in mind, it wouldn't be right for me to be there, but you may want to drink more blood before you go."

I had to wonder what she meant, I had purposely not entered her mind, it was my way to insure her safety, but I think my Mom had, what was I to do, so I went there, " What was she thinking?"

She then looked down and replied, " She loves you, she wants you to know before you take her, but she up in arm's about how to tell you, you maybe there a long time before you actually turn her, and I felt her un-comfort as she sat with me."

" But, I, really, whoa, what should I say?"

" Come from your heart Ran, you always had a way about you."

" Come from the heart, you maybe right, I think I'll just go get me another cup, whoa am I nervous now."

" Watch yourself though dear, these things can go ever so wrong, I wish I could be there for you just in case."

I moved to my refrigerator and got three more cups, I sat there nursing my drink and poured myself three more, I think I was looking for fortitude even though spirits don't effect us. Amy then got up and move to her room, she turned to me and said, " Shouldn't you be going now, I mean you don't want to keep a lady waiting."

I then moved to her house, I had no idea of what I was going to do, her room was on the third floor, and I paced on the roof, finally I made up my mind. So I dropped down to her window, she hadn't left it unlock, she left it wide open, it was a cold night, I knew she had to be in misery with the cold, I entered her room. I then closed her window and asked, " Are you trying to catch your death?"

She laughed as she replied, " Aren't you here to make sure I catch my death?"

I had to chuckle as I replied, " I guess you're right, I asked Amy to come to make sure I did this right, but she said you had something to talk to me about."

She was completely under her comforter as she asked, " If I change will I always be nineteen?"

" Yes. But you could have asked that of Amy."

" I know, but as I am just nineteen there's one thing I've never experienced, will that always be the same?"

" Well no, things will change, your skin color will get lighter, your eye color will become truer, you have brown eye's now, but with those flakes of gold, I believe your eye's will become golden. Oh and your hair will grow very fast at first, along with your nails, we suggest you only trim these, you'll need your nails, and your hair will always be it's true length."

" Ok, but what about my other thing, I mean the thing that makes me what I am, you know, a, well, a, I've never been with, well a man."

" Oh that, wait, oh you're a-"

" Virgin!" She blurted out.

" Oh my, a, well, I don't know, a I guess, well you would have, well to-"

" Have sex! Damn are you a virgin to?"

I put my head down and replied, " No, I lost mine in the Army, but we have a problem, you see I may kill you, you see we have a problem with sex."

She then looked at me and asked, " Are you for real, you're here to kill me, and you're worried about killing me, look maybe we can take a safety precaution, like maybe you can give me a little of your blood before."

Then she did something unexpected, as she removed her covers, and I saw why she was all covered up, she was fully nude under the covers, and she laid there like a stiff board. I had to look away and she asked, " You don't like what you see?"

I replied, " No, I like it, it's just I've never had a virgin before, what if I tear you, what if I damage you beyond repair?"

She then said in a calm voice, " Then we'll deal with that as it comes, listen I don't just give it away to any guy, and I have to say I picked you when I was fifteen."

" You remember that, I mean you remember when I played with your mind?"

" No I don't, but I did remember the movie theater, and there was this guy I so wanted to do it with, I think that's why I've had so many problems with relationships, now are you coming over here to take me?"

I then moved next to her and cut my arm, then I placed it in her mouth, she sucked on it until it healed, then I looked at her and moved her legs, I whispered into her ear, " This will make it more comfortable on you."

Then I cut my other arm as I entered her, she sucked as she moaned, I couldn't know if I was hurting her, so I watched her face, her look was that of joy, so I grabbed her butt and started to pump a few times. The moaning got a little louder, so I cut my other arm again and she sucked as I started in earnest, I knew this would happen as I bit her neck, but she moaned even louder. I then cut my first arm as I didn't let up, I continued as she sucked on that arm, she moved her hands to my butt and she hoarsely whispered, " Are all vampyres that big?"

How was I to know, it wasn't as if I looked at other vampyres parts, but I was in a full euphoric mode so it wasn't as if I could answer her, I kept sucking on her neck, our heartbeats started to match. Her blood had brought me to life so to speak, and I kept going until I heard it start to stop, so I cut my arm one last time to insure the change, and finally her heart stopped. It was all over, now only time would tell if she would change or just be dead, I pulled myself out of her and saw her dead limp body. Then I went to her dresser and pulled out panties and a night gown, I dresses her and placed her on her bed to be found, I had felt I had done everything, there was one thing I did forget.


	4. Chapter 4

The beginning of all things

Written by; Thomas G. Arndt

With all good things come mistakes

Chapter 4

How could I have known that problem would bring others, I then went home and explained what had happened to Amy, she reassured me that it would be ok, and that we would watch to see which funeral home she was taken to. But she wasn't taken to a funeral home, she was taken to the coroner, I was beside myself, we moved as fast as we could, you see we had to save her and be there for the Prince. Then to my horror we found out why she was taken to the coroner, it seems that when a virgin pops, well they leave behind blood, coupled with me drinking her blood and her drinking mine, well there was a lot of blood. And now we were out of time, the Prince was in town and we had to explain my mistake to him, this was a fauxpas that could end my existence, and we would have to ask for his assistance on our behaves.

Timothy had set up the meeting sight as always, I had to bring in a favor that wasn't owed to me from Peter to watch Carla's body, and of course I had to sign has excuse from the meeting. Then both Amy and I walked in arm and arm as a sign of solidarity, and maybe just a little war mongering also, it wasn't that we were going to war, we just wanted to show our importance. They had set up a seat for the one whom was in trouble, and everyone I think had expected Timothy to sit there, it was a a surprise when I sat there, I could hear all the hushed whispers. I watched the Prince as he watched me sit down, in a way I think he really wanted to get rid of me, but in a way he had the problem of my mother, and he presence wouldn't make this an easy task. She then started to order people around so she could sit behind me, you should have seen how she commanded them, I had to be very proud of her with her power. Timothy had set up a table for them, it had five seats, the Prince would sit in the middle, his wife right to his left, and the rest of his council filled in the rest of the seats. As he was a Prince he had his guard, and they were at every corner of the table, and at every exit, no unwelcome guests would be allowed in while court was in session.

All the vampyres from the city then took their seats, then his entourage then took their seats behind all them, it was a very formal sight. He then used a very large stone and brought it down on the table, the crowd then grew quiet, but not totally silent. He then had to look at me, I saw his eye's drift to my mother, I knew he wanted to do this in the correct way. So he stood up and moved to the front of the table and sat on the edge, it was his way of being informal, then he asked his very first simple question, " Ryan you are at fault in this? This saddens me."

I looked him straight in the eye's as I replied, " Yes, the funds escaped because of me, Tim's only fault is that I asked him to cover it up for me, but I grew to reckless."

He shook his head as he said, " But you've served me so well for nine years, and profits were up."

I knew if I mentioned what I used the funds for it would be an affront to the crowd, after all she was a mere human, so I answered with, " I'll take what ever punishment you deem, but if it be in your will I really don't want to leave this city." he looked at my mother so I added, " My mother only found out yesterday, she has no fault in this at all."

Amy's eye's showed indifference as she stood up and said, " Yes, but he is my child, and I can't fault him for what he did it for."

I had saved Timothy so it surprised me when he stood up also and said, " I do have news on this situation, but I have to be allowed to finish."

He then moved back around the table and as he sat down he waved his hand and said, " Make your case quickly, I haven't the time for this."

Timothy then cleared his throat as he went on, " The simplest way to put it was that he did it for love, but he made many mistakes on his way to it, and that Peter not being here is one of the reasons why he made these mistakes."

He looked at me and asked, " Did you fall in love with Peter?"

I could see why he came to this conclusion, so I immediately said, " No. He keeps her protect while I'm here facing the judgment of this council, she in in the midst of her change."

This spoke to the new vampyre that had been created, he leaned to his right to council with one of his council members, but his wife broke the silence as she asked, " Husband can I hear hoe he fell in love?"

His head came up with an immediate smile as he replied, everyone knew they were strange, as unlike most Prince's and Princesses weren't in love like they were, " How can I deign my lovely wife anything, Ryan you may tell my wife your love story."

I had to hope that this might save me so I started my story, I started at the beginning in great detail, how she found me, and my deception with her mind, then how we re-met over time, then I went into my odyssey in my final falling in love with her. I was very careful not to dwell on that real mistakes, then I went into the ordeal with her uncle, and how I had almost took all their lives, and how I figured a way out of it so not to implicate vampyres. Then I went into our joyful union and my final creating of her, and everything that transpired between us, she seemed to be on the edge of her seat. Then I I got to my final mistakes, I also got very sad at the prospects of what might be waiting for me after I left this meeting, and her face showed genuine concern as I ended my tale. I then ended my statement with a remorseful plead to try and save her, and why she must be guarded. He then sat back in his chair as unmoved as before, he then crossed his arm's as he gave me a stern look, he turned his attention to my mother then. She gave him a wary smile as he then asked, " Will you make this right or will I have to serve the will of the High Council?"

She nodded her head as she replied, " He loves her, but I should have been a better sire, I knew this was his first child, I should have witnessed it."

His smiles were always calculating, but his smile was bigger then this as he knew he had her, he then conferred with the other three. He then sat back as one of his council members then spoke, " Mistress you know this calls for his right hand, and in time he may have received it back. In this we though do not ask you of this, instead we just ask you of your time, it would be of great use to us if you open a true haven. The Prince will forgive Ryan of all offenses if you call out territory your own, as you know this calls for a haven, and your presence would make it a true haven."

Amy had a slight look of relief as she asked, " And can I make this haven where ever I choose, or will you dictate where I should go?"

The Prince then waved his hand as he replied, " I have no care where you make it just as long as it is in my territory. We have great power but lack the recognition we deserve. And as you are known for your peace mongering we will be seen a ward for peace also."

I knew this was wrong, she loved her house in Chicago, how could I make her leave her beloved haven there, then she surprised me with her next comment, " I've already left there, I was in the market for a new house anyways, plus I figured I would try to be close to my boy in Oklahoma City, so I sent my formal request in to the High Council, I only wait up on their letter." Of course my head snapped to her, and she was already giving me a big smile, she then added," But now that I've told you this, you must know that I follow my boy, and if any harm comes up on his head I will also make it known how you treat havens here in your territory, and in the end I would leave to never come back."

I couldn't believe it, she just threatened him, Timothy then spoke up and said, " She asked me the other day to find her a house, but I've only had enough time to narrow it down to about twenty houses. And with her final word I will go and find the proper house for her, and she has made it certain that the other ward in the city be represented in this, so as we stand we sit in limbo."

Oh I had to really smile at Timothy, he was a good man, he had left the Prince with a dilemma, and if we survived this I would ask him to live with us in our house. Then the Prince spoke up as he asked, " And what of your new love, will she be her first fledgling?"

He was very good at this game so I had to wonder as Amy replied, " Only if she survives her ordeal, you know they'll want to cut into her."

He knew he had put my life on the edge of a sword as he turned to conferee with the others three, as they talked the crowd grew ever so quiet, this had seemed to stun them. He shook his head as he came back with, " If she is to be one of ours then we must save her, but in the way you've sired her you've tied my hands, how many times did you allow her to feed off you?"

He had stepped it up for me, so what was I to say, so I went with what I knew, which after the start was little, " At least seven, maybe more." I replied then added, " After I started I was in the moment and can't tell you if I fed her more."

He turned to Amy and asked, " Do you know if seven will be enough?"

Even I knew the answer to this as she shook her head and replied, " I was negligent as a sire, I have no way of knowing, I should have been there, all we can really do is allow the family to have closure. I'm sure Ryan knows his duty to her now, he will be diligent in his presence to the protection at her grave sight."

This was the answer he was waiting for, so he turned to me and asked, " If she doesn't turn then what promise will you give me in return, will you give me your will in return, and I require it for thirty years, do you understand me?"

I knew what this meant, my life wouldn't be mine for thirty years, all my decisions would be his, even my final death. But she was mine, and my mind right then told me that I was hers, so I put my head down and nodded my head as I said the words he wanted to hear. " If my love doesn't rise, I commit my will to you for thirty years, this is my will to do and it will be your will to use as you see fit if this shouldn't occur, I so swear."

And of course that was my nail in my coffin so to speak, I had no way to know how he would use me, or if he even knew my past. All I knew is that I wanted her, and I think he knew that as he brought the stone down and said, " He has freely given me his will, and for now it is yours as we look to see if she turns, so it is spoken, so it is written, let it be done."

Was there anything that could save me at this point, yes, and with the glory of it she rose her hand, his wives hand came up, she would only do this to interrupt a judgment, and so would all if he didn't acknowledge her. He gave her a look as he asked in a flat tone, " Yes dear?"

She spoke at him more then to him, " I have a will to have him as part of my court if he fails, he has laid down his life for her, and I would have this to protect me. And Ryan if you should succeed I ask you to please consider being part of my court, I ask you to be my protector as you have been for your love."

How could you refused such a courtly request, so I had to smile at her as I said in truth, " As you know I've give my will to her, so my will isn't my own, if she should turn then put your request to her, and if she says yes then I will do her will and serve you my Princess."

My Prince had a great big smile on his face as he said, " Very well spoken young Ryan, if she shouldn't rise then he serves as my lovely wife's protector, if she should rise then his will will be tied to hers whom is our newest fledgling. So it is spoken, so let it be written, let it be done."

Then his stone came down, he waited a few moments as he looked around, then the stone came down again and he spoke again, " Is there any new business?"

And with this we had achieved what we had set out to do, so I removed myself from the chair and sat next to my mother, I held her hand as tightly as I dare. We would never leave a council meeting no matter how boring it was, even though my every thought was an my Carla. He finally ended the meeting with one final comment, " I will be back to see my new haven Amy, and I hope to see my new fledgling young Ryan, I would hope all this effort was for not."

As everyone left my only thought was to get to the coroners office, I had instructed Peter to keep their minds busy, but he informed how he had to also break several scalpels and how the power seemed to go down a few times. He had did me better service then I had asked for, but I had asked him to be vigilant and now I was asking him to be vigilant just for a little while longer, I had to wait up on Amy for the next part. She had to iron out a few details with Timothy on the purchase of her new house, she was very particular in the house she would live in, as I waited I called a friend whom was a friend to vampyre, he owned a mortuary, and set my simple plan in motion. He then made ready as I had told him of what we would do, this was really a simple part in general, the most complicated part would be handled by Amy as she was older, and I would handle the supplement parts as it were. She had to go into the mind of the coroner that was handling Carla's examination, what she had to do was no simple task, I had to grab hold of any doctors that were needed and redirect them to the point of need.

And that's why this would be Amy's job because it took so much control, most of our kind that didn't know what they were doing would irrevocably damage a humans brain, it took very careful manipulation here. Well unless you were or had a gypsy, but we were fresh out of them, plus the expense of hiring one could be prohibitive. And like I wanted to give up my first born child to them, well they are expensive, the first born child thing I just added, their ways were strange though. We had to work on then all the early evening, then in the morning when they came in we had them call the mother, oh we let them go home first of course. My friend made his appearance just as Amy had the doctor call her mother and release the body, my friend offered her unbelievable prices on a funeral, since I didn't have to work on him, I worked on one of her friends to help her out. She took all the information and handled the funeral needs, and two things then happened out of my control, one the funeral team arrived right after that, and the friend had to cover this, the second was just how much the funeral would cost.

Well it was really out of my hands anyways, I had kept the Prince informed at all the things that we were doing, he then bought her a golden coffin, who buys golden coffins anymore, I had to get with my friend to make sure it was a good mahogany one. I kept all the silk though, he also bought her so many bouquets of flowers, I mean the family should have of course bought flowers, he used personal florists to do this, and we had to go in and put from anonymous on every card. She had far more friends then she should have had, it was so beautiful, that when I could, I took pictures for and album for her, I wanted her to have a record of her funeral. As was the norm she lay in state for two days, then they closed her coffin, that night we removed her body, we may should have waited, but for some reason I felt safe in doing this. We took her body to my newly put on the market house, it was a common thing for the mortician to offer a private viewing. He felt that she was far beyond this viewing so he felt it was safe, and it was safer to remove her body because in Oklahoma and many states it was common to encase the body in cement, I was good but I don't think I could have dug through cement.

In the end she never had a private viewing, we know this because we had an army of vampyres watching the funeral. And that night we brought her home she had her first bath in my house, Amy and I gave it to her body, we had to remove all the stuff that made her look natural for the funeral, and as Amy put on her new underwear, I retrieved her dress that I had bought for her so many months ago. It was that navy blue dress with the black stones, we then moved her to Amy's bed, then we put her shoes on, I had retrieved two pair from her house, we decided on her sandals as they were easier to do up. Straps, who can't do up straps, of course I had no thought on the three inch heels, I just looked at what seemed to be easier to do up, in hind sight I should have put on her other shoes, not that she hurt her self or anything, you'll read. It was reassuring to already see the change within her, and Amy commented on how lovely the dress was, finally I laid her as I thought she would be the most comfortable. Then as we waited we did the only thing we could do, we went out and sat at my table and discussed the move to her new house which hadn't been decided yet.

As we sat there the most wonderful thing happened, it was as if seeing an angel that had rose from her slumber, she waked out and gave us a full yawn. I had to give her my loving smile as I asked, " How do you feel, do you need anything to eat, are you hungry?"

She smacked her lips as if she had just woken up from a long sleep and replied, " I'm starved."

Well you didn't have to tell me twice, I immediately got up and retrieved two cups of blood, with this I put a bottle of white wine under my arm and a fluted glass in between my fingers. Then I moved to the table where she sat down, I put one cup in front of her, the other just off the mate, and the fluted glass next to the first cup. I then said, " Drink the first cup straight down."

As she removed the lid I poured her a glass of wine, as she started to drink the blood Amy whom sat next to her said, " After that chase it with about half the glass of wine, then take your second cup and mix it with the wine, it's our way of hiding what we drink."

This was all new to her, but she did it as if she had done it all her life, and as she sipped at the wine I added, " We normally just down the last of the blood, but since it's your first time you can pour yourself a second glass of wine, it can be disconcerting your first time."

But she was a trooper and downed the cup, then went back to nursing her glass of wine, she then did pour her another glass of wine as she asked, " So now I live with you?"

I had to shake my head as of course she didn't know the news and replied, " I have to take care of you, but now you're under my Mom's roof, and it's good because she's relocating to the city so she can train you, she's looking for a house now."

She looked at me with a sad look as she asked, " Why can't I just live with you?"

I so wanted to hear this, and her new voice was like music as she spoke, I was so enthralled by this, it was Amy that spoke the news, " He will dearie, you see Carla, the Prince is forcing him to live with me also, so the two of you will be under the same roof."

Se had a worried look on her face as she asked, " Oh the Prince, I forgot about him, was he very mean to you, was he very mad at you?"

" HE WOULDN'T DARE!" My Mom said with a little force.

Carla had a little concern on her face as she asked, " Then what did happen?"

I had to chuckle as I replied, " I told a nice story of a love and many mistakes, he didn't buy any of it, then Amy threatened him, and of course laid down the law, he tried to side step, then his wife the Princess laid the law down, and in the end he saw the light."

" So you're not going to tell me, you're just going to tease me."

Amy then put her hand on her arm as she said, " He's telling you the truth, even though he's glossing over parts, it was touch and go at times, I had to threaten a sanction of his territory, his wife did step in, and in the end he had to recant, well except for one thing, and your arrival made him owe his will to another."

" Oh I'm sorry Ran, so do you owe your will to the Princess then?"

I replied with a big smile, " Not exactly, but lets not talk about that now."

Amy then said in a stern voice as she scolded me, " Ryan Allen Nolan! She deserves to know." " But-" is all I got out as she cut me off with, " It's you Carla, he now owes his will to you as your protector and sire."

She then squeaked out, " Me!"

I just nodded my head as Amy continued, " We should call the Prince and tell him you're awake, after all he wants to meet you as well."

She squeaked out again, " Me?"

I nodded my head with my great smile as I took her hand and said, " He's gone now, and he'll come back as soon as we get a house set up, he wants to see his first true haven, and of course his first true fledgling student."

" Whoa, well at least we'll be in the same room."

" Well not exactly."

" What, but I thought, Ran I want to be in your room, why can't we share a room?"

Amy took her chin in her hand as she said, " It's vampyre law, a new vampyre can't marry until they are six years old."

Carla crossed her arm's and said in a disgruntle voice, " It's a stupid law, do they even want any of us to get together?"

I replied, " Well it's because of our nature, you see we're loners at heart, you could say it's a form of vampyre consoling, you could think of it as premarital therapy."

Amy snapped, " That's why vampyre divorce rate is so high!"

Carla quickly asked, " What? Why?"

I then replied with a little chuckle as I believed I was right in Amy's thought, " She's just making a joke, the last vampyre divorce we can't even remember, so the divorce rate maybe as high as one maybe two percent."

But Amy quickly corrected me with, " No Ryan. I mean vampyre marriage is so rare these days, well unless it's political, they seem to happen once a month some place."

Amy had a scared look as she asked, " Could I be married off in a political marriage?"

" No dearie, you're to young yet, I have been offered up a few times, that's why I gave up my house until now. No one can make you wed if you have no home, or land, well at least until now."

I then told her in my best strong voice, " Over my dead body!"

Carla then said in a concerned voice, " No one get Grandma unless we decide otherwise, and Ran it has to be her decision ok, she always has final choice in this."

I have no idea of what Carla was doing, but it was easy to agree with her as I said, " You got it Babe."

" What did you call me?"

" I'm sorry. You don't like it. I'll never call you that again." I spoke this as quickly as I could, I really didn't want to be in trouble with her.

" Ran it's ok. Can you call me that again. I just want to see how it sits."

" Ok Babe."

" Ok, that may take a little getting use to, but I think I can deal with it, what do you think grandma?"

She then replied in a gruff voice, " Call each other what you will Baby, Babe, Honey I don't care, it's all between the two of you, but I do have a problem with you right now."

" What's the problem Grandma?"

" THAT'S IT!" She snapped, then added, " Do I look old enough to be a Grandma?"

" S, s, sorry, do you want me to call you Mom then?"

" That's reserved for your sire, and that would be Ran, you can call him Father or Dad, it has to be agreed between the two of you."

" Wow, Dad and sugar daddy all in one."

I had to smile at her as I said, " I look only seven years older then you, so sugar daddy might be a little hard to sell, and as way of father and Dad, well I'm sure you wouldn't want to do with your Dad what we'll most likely be doing, even if it is your will, so I think Ran would be better, or a pet name."

" Eww, well if we are to be Honeys, then I think I would prefer that also."

" As I said, and I think I like that also, Honey, what do you think, we could be honeys for our Honey's."

" Ok, far better then Babe, Honey."

" And in six years we can make it official and be wed."

" Man I wish we could share our bedrooms now."

" It will come in time, as vampyres everything comes in time, but we will always be Honey's."

Amy cut in with, " Ran I just realized something, she's not talking about marriage like it's what we see as, dearie you do know that you can always share his bed with him right?"

She blinked her eyes as I went through what we had just talked about, " Wait. What? The bedrooms, ok she's right she's right, we can always do that."

Carla was reasoning at the same time, " But you said, then you said, and then, hey it's not the same, do you have to be married to share a bedroom, I mean do think there maybe a way."

Amy had a strange look as she smiled at us, I had turned to face her, I could see her mind go through it as she shrugged her shoulder's and answered, " The law only covers marriage with vampyres, vampyres share relations all the time, so I guess it would be possible, well you might want to act as if it's just an act then a relationship, but she might have found a loop hole." I looked at Carla as she gave e a shy smile, I then turned to Amy and she added, " Well stupid tell her that you don't like her, but you'll have sex with her, then my hands are free."

Could I do this, could I tell the woman that I loved that it was nothing but platonic, would I tell her it was nothing but sex to me, then she said as if she was reading my mind, " Ran I like you, but I don't love you, would you do me the honor of having sex with me, and love me after six years, will you do me this honor as it is my will."

I think it was that last word that help me do this, so I turned my head so I didn't have to look at her as I said this, and I made sure I was looking straight at Amy. Then I spoke, " I except your will, and it would be my honor to except you into my bedroom as your sire and protector, I say this to my teacher as a witness and to your mentor so she will except your decision, will you honor us as her mentor."

" Yes Ran I do except this, now finish."

I then turned back to her and finished with, " And as your sire I say that after six years I will love you, if you can love me."

" Yes Ran, yes."

Then of course I had to ask a very important question, " Does this mean I can't do what normal lovers would do?"

Amy asked, " What do you mean Ran?"

" Well I kind of like kissing her, well and other stuff that you would normally do in public, you know like what we are doing now."

Carla then kissed me as we still held each others hands as she asked, " Like this?"

Amy then replied, " Ok, around those whom don't know and in public, no petting, but in present company I'm fine with it."

I then said a very Oklahoman thing, " Well Gosh Darn."

Carla laughed as she asked, " Did you just say gosh darn?"

Then I put on my best Oklahoman accent as I said, "Well darn little wuman, what ya gona do about tit, ifen I did?"

She laughed as she replied, " Well dar Pa, I just guess I'm a goin ta have ta whoop ya."

" Ma! Sissy is a goin ta whoop me."

Amy then said in a stern voice, " You two are giving me a headache, wake me when the two of you are done."


	5. Chapter 5

The beginning of all things

Written by; Thomas G. Arndt

How much fun is it being all new

Chapter 5

As I was a little concerned as vampyres don't get sick let alone headaches, as Carla asked, " Wait aren't we supposed to go out and train?"

Amy wave her one hand as her other hand was on her forehead and replied, " You explain her first day to her Ran. You two are really giving me a headache, I think I'll just go lay down for a little while."

I was very concerned about her her as I said, " Ok Mom, do you want me to get you a little blood for your headache?"

She nodded her head and I could see the pain that it caused her, so I moved to the kitchen with Carla in tow and started to explain, " You have to get used to a few new things first, you have new eye sight, a building could seem a whole lot closer then it is or to close, then you would crash into it."

I then opened my Ice box and went into the vegetable crisper and into my private stoke of blood as she asked, " What do you mean?"

I read the bag to make sure I got A positive blood and replied with an example, " Look at my cork message board and find out, but be ready it maybe a little overwhelming at first."

Then I pulled out one of my large soup cups and broke open the bag and poured it in the cup as she reacted to it, " Whoa! That's so cool!"

I made sure the cup was a little from the top as I said, " If you look at my backyard you might get lost, just the grass and insects alone might take you all day to see." Negatives are better for healing, but I prefer the positives the most, so I handed her what was left in the bag, and added, " Here try your first taste of human blood, but be careful, it can be a little strange at first."

Then she followed me back to Mom's room, she was curled up in a ball, I sat next to her and lifted her up so she could drink from the cup, she was all self help kind of a woman, so I put the cup in her hand as I looked into her eye's. Carla then came close as she asked, " What's wrong with her eye's, it looks like her iris's are tearing?"

I looked at her and replied, " That's what happens when you don't feed, you haven't been eating have you?"

Amy gave me a wary smile as she replied, " I've been a little worried, my boy in a world of hurt, and his new love that may have or not came around to this new life."

I gave her a stern look as I said, " Tomorrow I take her out, and you take it easy as you replace the blood you so need, and I'll not take no as an answer here, you'll do what I say, now drink all of that."

Carla then swayed as she said, " Wow, you were right, does blood do this to us all the time, whoa look at my hand."

I had to smile at her as I replied, " Yeah, but you get used to it, plus it wears off after a few minutes, so how do you like your first blood high?"

She then looked closely at Amy, almost to close as she asked, " Are you going to be all right?"

" See that's the problem with our eye sight, Carla you might want to give Mom a little room."

She then backed away, as Mom up ended the cup and showed it was empty, then she said, " You two go have your fun, I'll be ok, and I think you're right Ran, you can take her out her first day, oh and make sure you don't take her very far."

" I was thinking my back yard, she can explorer that for the first time, and Carla no running off, you'll be tempted to."

Amy then said, " Carla listen to Ran, he's been my best pupal I've ever had, he really listen well, I almost never had to repeat myself, you should have seen how he looked at the siding tile on the side of the house. Oh and wait until you feel how sex feels the first time, it's the best for him and you, after all you were his first after his change."

I scolded her with, " MOM!"

As Carla asked, " Wait, you said you weren't a virgin."

I set her down and looked at Carla and replied, " I wasn't a virgin, what she is telling you is that it was my first time as a vampyre, that's all. We have heighten senses, but you'll see, even though we, well I'll show you when we get in my room." Then I move us to my room, as we entered she was already removing her shoes, then as we disrobed she asked, " Is Grandma going to be all right?"

I nodded my head as I replied, " I gave her my best blood, and she showed us she drank it, so it's already working in her, it'll take more blood, but she's ok for now, that's why you always have to make sure you feed."

" Whoa that was the best blood?"

" No not really, negative blood heals better, but it tastes strange."

" What does your worst blood taste like?"

" You drank it already, bulls blood is never as good as human, some carnivore blood tastes all right, even though it's greasy, but we're civilized vampyres."

" Are there uncivilized vampyres around?"

" Not anymore, but I've only traveled the United States, oh and unlike most people from the United States we don't call ourselves Americans, we call ourselves by the confederations we truly belong to. It's a vampyre thing, I would always call myself an Oklahoman, never an American, even a Prince won't call themselves an American, our Prince is one of the few whom can."

She was fully nude as she asked, " Why can he call himself and American and not us?"

I sat on the foot of my bed and crossed my legs as I replied, " Well he's a Texan, Oklahoman, New Mexican, and Mexican, it would be a little confusing, so he's allowed to be called a general name, well except that most would just call him the Prince."

" I think I see."

I gestured with my hand as I said, " Come over here and sit across from me like I am, then we can get started with your new experience." She then did as I said, so I added, " Close your eye's, I'm not going to have sex with you until you have this experience so don't worry."

She smiled at me and said, " But I want to have sex."

" Don't worry, you'll like this, it was the way it was for me when we had sex the first time, but I had to control myself so we did have sex."

" I guess it'll be ok," then she closed her eye's as I had asked, I slowly took my hand and barely touched her face and lips, I could see all the goose bumps raise up on her skin, then I drew my hand away. She slowly opened her eye's and asked, " Wow, that was so cool, can you do it again?"

I put my fingers on her eye's and closed them, then I allowed my hand to run to the side of her face, and I slowly allowed it to run down the side of her body. I could see every muscle twitch as one of her feet popped out, and I knew she felt it as I did the first time, her eye's popped open as she laughed and said, " Man that was so cool, do you want me to do you now?"

So I closed my eye's and allowed her to run her hand down the length of my body, and I felt how ready I was for her, so I had to open my eye's to smile at her, but she was staring at my private area. So I had to ask, " Do you like what you see?"

She smiled at me as she replied a little embarrassed, " Well no, I mean yes, it was just it was all wrinkly, then it grew and all the wrinkles went away, it was so cool to watch."

Then I pulled her onto my lap, she thought I was ready, so she tried to help me in, not that I stopped her, but then I closed her eye's again, this time I ran my two fingers down her back. Her whole body quivered, and I think we could have been off to the races, except I had more to show her, she kissed me deeply, so I ran my other hand down her back, as my first hand lightly stroked the end of her breast. Her whole body then quaked, and she came up and down a few times, then I removed myself and licked her same breast, she then asked, " Wow that was great, hey does touch always feel like that?"

I replied, " No we have other sensations we can feel, do you want me to try another?"

She smiled at me as she nodded her head, so I took her into my arm's, and I whispered into her ear, " How does it feel when I whisper into your ear?" Then I licked the outside of her lob, her skin seemed to crawl so I asked, " Didn't you like that?"

She tried to whisper, " No, I loved it, let me do that to you?"

I nodded my head and she whispered into my ear, " How am I doing?"

I didn't replied, all I did was start kissing her body, and she did the same, I reached her nipple and bit it to show her the next sensation, she gave a little squeak then came a moan. Oh when I say I bit her nipple it was just hard enough, not to draw blood, I was working on sensations here, then we moved our bodies as she bit my upper arm, and yes I moaned to. And I wasn't finished, so I moved to her back side and bit her right butt cheek, but this time I drew blood, she did the same on the back of my thigh, I then licked it so as to heal it. Then we moved back to our mouths, I drew her tongue into my mouth, and I bit down on my tongue, she tasted my blood and drew my tongue into her mouth, I could feel her drawing the blood out of my tongue. When it was healed I redrew her tongue into my mouth, then I bit down and drew her blood into me, I knew this would be a surprise so I had me eye's open to keep her on course. He eye's did pop open, then her expression changed as she realized how it feeling changed, as I drew her blood it was almost as it she smiled, so I drew free do see, her smile was as bloody as mine.

She then asked, " Can you do that again?"

I replied, " Wherever we bit we have to allow time to heal, but in time yes I will do it again, now let me bit you here, and if you feel the need just bit me on the shoulder."

I was pointing to the other breast, she quickly nodded her head, so I slowly started to kiss her body, and after a time I bit down on her first breast so she wouldn't be ready. It was all for the feeling of it, not the surprised of if, her whole body quaked as I drew her blood, then she bit down on my breast, and yes it surprised me, and it was the greatest feeling I ever had. To say I was ready for her would be a misnomer, I was more then ready for her, in fact I think I grew a few inches, but we were into the feeling, so we continued, and we got lost in time. The only thing that brought us around was the knocking and voice of Amy, as she said as she pounded, " Hey you two, whined it up, I'm going to take a shower, it will be yours when I get done."

Carla then curled into a ball and she said, " I'm so embarrassed."

I put my hand on her hip as I asked, " Why? It's a natural act."

" She heard us, I mean she sounded like she was in the room, she must have heard everything we did."

" Carla it's as natural to us as not breathing, that's why they say vampyres make the best lovers, and she's would have heard us even if we sound proofed the room, vampyre hearing you now."

" Ran that's almost as embarrassing as seeing your parents doing it."

" But you know that's why she sent us in here right, I mean she knew what was going to happen between us."

" Ryan you should be as embarrassed as me."

" But Carla it's just and act, you do know your parents had to have sex to have you right?"

" Yeah, but I don't want to think about it, and it's not just and act to me, is that all it is to you?"

" Well yes, love is precious to us, and the part of love making is very special to us, but the art of love is more then the just the act of love itself, we take that very seriously. I mean even dogs and cats can make love, but true love is beyond them, I really don't see what the problem is."

" So am I just a play thing to you?"

" No I love you, one of the benefactors of our love is love making, but I could do without it, all I really want is you, and I will always be yours even if one day you hate me, I don't know if I'm saying it right."

" Wait are you telling me that you don't need the love making part? I only give it to a person I'm in love with."

" Well I would love to tell you no, but the truth is that yes I love making love to you, even though if you think that the act is love, then we have a problem since we never consummated the act. And it was very special to me, just as good as our first time, I mean you were just human so you couldn't feel it like I did, and I have to say you were the best I've ever had."

She gave me a shy smile as she said, " All that was love making to me, I could just keep on going like that, but I think we have to consummate the act, do you think we should keep on going?"

" And have Amy pounding on our door again, I think we should get ready for our shower."

" So just like that we're done?"

I had to smile at her as I said, " Honey I've loved you since the first time I met you three years ago, well almost three years ago, and I had to wait back then, so I'll say it, yes, I can wait, do I want to wait, well no, but I already waited for you, so what's a little longer for me."

She then extended her two fingers on her right hand, it was as if something had clicked in her mind, then her memory spilled out of her mouth, " Oh he's so cold, oh, oh my God, no he couldn't be, they don't exist. Oh. My. God. He has to be one, I so want to meet him." Her eye's came up in realization and she asked, " Was that you? We met at the movies. Oh Sarah was right he does look like Carlisle . . . Hey does that make me Esme?"

I had to chuckle as her question amused me and I replied with, " I would look at you as more like Zoey."

She smiled at me as she asked, " Was Zoey the dark haired one, whatever hear name was."

I gave her a stern look mixed with smile as I moved to my closet and said, " You should really read more."

I then shuffled through my book shelf that I had on the off side of my closet, then I found my recently read book and toasted it to her, she then turned it around and asked, " Marked, what's Marked?"

" Read the back cover and see if you would like to read it, another vampyre benefit is that you could read this in just over a day."

She turned it over and then read it and as she did she asked, " Could you get me some underwear?"

Oh well I hadn't really thought this through, I had to hope that Mom had as I put on my bower's and went to the bathroom door, I lightly knocked and Amy asked, " Yes?"

I replied, "Carla wants me to get her some clean underwear, where is it in your room?"

" Just give her the robe I draped over the chair, I'll get them for her after I'm done with my shower."

Most humans would have been having to yell, but vampyres could speak at normal volume, as I answered her, " All right then, thanks Amy."

" Your welcome, and I'm almost done so you two might want to get ready, oh and I'm trying to leave the two of you hot water."

" Thanks again Mom."

I knew my Mom, leaving us hot water meant that there wasn't really enough for her, I then went into her room, she had a yellow robe draped over one chair I had bought just for her, she loved extras. And I have to say she had taught me well, I would have never even thought of snapping a robe before I became a vampyre, it had embroidered flowers all over it, Carla would love it. So I draped it over my arm and returned to our room, I toasted it to her as I retrieved mine off the back of the door. As I did it up I came over and saw that she was almost done with the first chapter, then I removed my boxer's as I asked, " Well how do you like it so far."

She looked up at me as I held out her robe, she put one arm in the sleeve as she said, " It takes place in Broken Arrow Oklahoma, I had a friend who moved to Broke Arrow, her father worked in the oil business."

I kissed her on the back of her neck and then whispered, " We have to go shopping."

She turned her her up to mine and kissed me back then whispered back, " What do we have to go after?"

I had to smile at her as I gave my simple replied, " Clothes."

" Clothes, is that it just clothes?"

" Yeah clothes, as in you have only two dresses, and one I'm sure you wouldn't want to wear again, plus with a limited amount of underwear."

She kissed me with a very big smile on her face and asked, " Can I get a couple pair of shoes, these heels are going to kill my feet."

" Wait, " I said as I retreated to my closet in my Mom's room, you see the other pair of dress shoes I had picked out had no heels, I then picked them up and went back to our room. They were rather plain black with very little decoration on them, I also figured since I was in there I'd grab a suit to wear, as I came into our room I held them out on two fingers and asked, " Will these be flat enough?"

She jumped up and immediately said, " My Ballet shoes, they're perfect, oh yeah and with that suit I would wear a sports shirt and black loafers, if your going to be with me no T-shirts."

Then from the door came, " Carla you're already making a good impression on me, Ryan you listen to her on your wardrobe." We both turned to see Amy standing in the doorway with her hair done up in her own robe, she had a big smile on her face as she asked, " I bought you a black, red and white pair of underwear, we put you in the black, so you have the red and the white which would you prefer to wear?"

" Well we're going to be trying on things so white would be best, Ryan just told me that we would be going shopping, and my Mom always said you have to wear your cleanest underwear."

Amy then had a big smile on her face as she said, " Ryan I like this girl, that's a good choice, I'll lay them out on the spread, now we're in a little bit of a rush, so it would be best if you took a shower together. I'm sure Ryan wouldn't object to that, and from what I heard last night I'm sure you wouldn't be adverse to that either, but you will have to resist what comes naturally, so I hate to sound like a Mom, but no sex."

I then took her by the hand and said, " We'll try, but you know how new this is for the two of us, you may have to come and remind us."

She smiled at the two of us and said, " I'll just take extra time with my hair, now you two go and get ready, Timmy is probably already on his way, he told me last night he had a probable six houses."

We then walked into the bathroom, and as I got the water started she asked, " Hey we didn't have sex last night, do you want to do it when we take a shower?"

And or course I was nodding my head as I replied, " Except I don't think we have time."

" Maybe we should wait anyways, I mean I think we should think about protection first."

" I'm not sure we have to, I mean we are vampyres, well and I am kind of new at this vampyre sex thing, well I think it's kinda hard for a dead thing to have a baby."

" I can see your point, but maybe we should ask Grandma anyways."

I had my hand in the water stream as I said, " It's just warm, we'll have to be fast, or would you prefer a bath, it'll make the heat last longer."

She stood next to me totally naked as she replied, " I'd love one, but the way we are it would definitely take far to long."

I then kissed her and said, " Ok then, I think you're right we should ask her about it."

" What? Oh yeah, ok we'll ask her when we go out."

I then dropped my robe and stepped into the shower, I grabbed her with one hand and the soap with the other, she moved under the water and I started to soap up her body. She seemed to enjoy every stroke, then she asked me, " It's to bad we don't have two bars then we could do each other."

I then handed her the bar and said, " Hey wait."

Then I reached into the sink cabinet that sat right next to the shower, I found the box and took out another bar, the trash can was on the other side of the sink, so I had to put the box on the sink. Then I held up the new bar of soap, she smiled at me, and we started to soap each other up, she did make a comment that her bar should have a moisturizer in it for her skin, so I made a mental note to buy her a bar. We worked diligently on each others body, and I'm sure not a spot got missed, and I loved washing her long black hair, and pulling the soap out of it, I mean how much fun could you have washing each other, well we were really trying to find out. We really got lost in what we were doing, and it was the harsh pounding of Amy's fist that woke us up to our purpose, oh and maybe I should tell you we ran out of hot water long before she knocked. We then put our soaps up and finished rinsing off, she turned off the water as I opened the curtains, I had forgotten to get her a towel, but I normally had four towel in my bathroom, Amy had used two. So I grabbed the wet one and put it on the floor along with my wet floor mate, that came from Amy also, I would have never thought of buying one before her, then we took the last two dry ones and wiped each other off.

I then wrapped her robe around her as I kissed and she did up her hair, and I then did up my robe as she pick up the extra towels, there wasn't any room in my bathroom for a hamper so it sat out in the hall as we exited. Timothy and Amy stood at the entry to the hall looking at us like we had committed murder, both with their arm's folded as if they had planned this, I had to give them a shy smile as I held up the lid to the hamper. As I said in a low voice, " New at this remember."

She nodded her head as she said, " Just hurry up, I've laid out a good shirt and the perfect shoes, Carla I got you a more casual looking outfit for today."

Carla nodded her head in embarrassment as we retreated to our room, and I said, " Tim make her drink some human blood and don't take no for an answer, she hasn't been eating regularly."

He replied, " Ok Ryan, Amy may we retire to the kitchen."

She came back with an almost bubbly response, " Ryan he has such nice manors."

I chuckled as I closed the door and Carla giggled as I said, " He's a good friend."

Then I got my boxer's and put them on as Carla asked as she was doing the same, panties not bower's, " I think Amy likes him, what do you think?"

I came over and tried my best to help her with her bra and replied, " I guess so, I'm not very good at that though."

She turned around and showed me how to do up her bra, then she slid it around and put her arm's through the straps as she asked, " Not very good at what?"

I straighten out her bra straps as I replied, " Knowing if someone likes another in that way, I hardly recognized when I was in love with you. Maybe if I had I wouldn't have been forced to kill you."

She put my shirt on me as she said, " Ryan I'm more alive then I've ever been, when you do your pants up you should pull your shirt back."

I then started to do up two of my three buttons and she grabbed her pull over shirt as I said, " Ok Honey, but you really deserved a longer life, I mean the earliest we change anybody is at seventeen, you're only two years older then that. We try to change someone in between the normal life spread."

She had on her T-shirt and was reaching for her knee length pants that I would find out later were call Capri's, I had only ever seen them in light colors, I had to wonder where my Mom had gotten dark blue, as she asked, " Some place in the normal spread of life?"

I did up my pants as replied, " The range of the normal spread of life is seventeen to forty-five, we usually turn someone closer to thirty-one, but any place in between twenty-four to thirty-eight, most look at the closer the better in the end."

I was just putting on my socks as she was slipping on her shoes as she asked, " So there aren't any very young or old vampyres?"

She moved to the mirror as I replied, " Yes there are, but they are watched very closely by the High Council, I really don't know why they watch them so closely, you don't have to worry about that though, you're definitely old enough."

She had done hair hair in a long pony tail as she started to rub her face, and I was brushing my hair with the brush she had just gotten done with, it was wet, but so was my hair, and she asked, " Does everyone do as the High Council says?"

I then looked in the mirror as I asked then answered, " Do you think I need a hair cut? Not everyone, you have the rogues, then the others, we're not the only super naturals in the world."

She was then working on her lips as she said, " I have to go to Amy and see if she has nay make up I can use, and no I like your hair just as it is, you kinda look like that singer from Van Halen."

" Do you mean David Lee Roth?"

" No the hot one, you know the California beach bum, get your jacket and sit with Timothy, while Amy helps me."


	6. Chapter 6

The beginning of all things

Written by; Thomas G. Arndt

Having fun at the beach

Chapter 6

Then she was out of our room, I grabbed my jacket after I slipped on my shoes, since our hall was small I had to turn to the side to allow the girls to go past me. I then came out and sat with Timothy, he then said in an overly polite voice. " You look nice Ryan."

He was a very nice guy, even if it seemed to be plastic at times, and the way he dressed, it was as if he stepped out of G. Q. from the 1960's. I mean the shiny black suit with white shirt and thin black tie, I mean even those who still wear ties wear the power types most likely, and his winged tipped shoes, man they have to hurt. So did I point out his fashion faux-pas, of course I didn't, I lied, " You look nice to Tim."

" Thanks, but you're the style monger here, I only dress for work and nothing else."

" Hey Tim have you ever thought about a power tie?"

" Yeah, but you and Xavier are the real power in this city, all I am is a glorified business man."

" Dude you represent us, as the power of the vampyre federation it's as if you represent one of the fortune 500 in us." He shook his head and looked away, so I continued with, " Hey Tim you know Amy is opening up a haven here, this city in our little world will become very important, as Houston she's making this a city of power. This city will become the center of our Prince's learning source, and he'll no longer have to send our new fledglings to other territories, do you really realize what that will mean, even the High Council may visit."

Then it was as if he spoke to the wall, " I used to be the head accountant for our Prince, then he got married and ship me down here, I don't think the Princess likes me much."

" Yeah well we won't allow that to happen up here, I mean I like you, and Tim I'm sure Mom likes you, even Carla enjoys your humor, even though I have a hard time understanding it."

He turned to me as if something had clicked inside him and asked, " Does Amy really like me, I mean I think she'd swell."

" Tim, how old are you?"

" Just one hundred thirty seven why?"

" Number one, no one says swell anymore, and she does have an eye for you, I can't tell if she loves or just likes you, but ask her out on a date, go have some fun."

" I just couldn't, I mean she's so powerful, and well, I'm just an accountant."

" Tim I'm not saying she's in love with you, that's your job to find out, and you know she's still just a woman, if everyone looked at her like that she wouldn't have many dates, just ask her out, have fun, nothing else." He put his hand to his lips, so I figure it was ok to change the subject, " Did you get her to drink any blood?"

" Yes, she drank it straight from the bag."

Then I myself got four styrofoam cups with straws and said, " We can drink on the move."

Then Amy and Carla came out, I could see that something was different, I knew they went to do her make up so my eye's went straight to her face, and yes it did look different, but within the norm. As I looked I saw how her hair bounced so my attention was drawn to that as I said, " You curled your hair, I like it, and that shade of red lipstick is very nice on you, is that purple eye shadow,-"

Amy cut me off with, " Enough Ran, now tell your girlfriend how she looks."

I knew she was just kidding, but I laughed as I spoke, " Amy I love you, but I've only got eye's for my Carla, anyways Tim has something he wants to ask you."

Carla then said in a stern voice, " RAN NO!"

" Hey I said nothing, this was all his idea, now Tim don't be nervous just ask."

He then made a nervous twitch as he moved his foot and spoke, " A Amy, well I was just, well really wondering, well it's just that, damn Ryan I wish you would of given me a little time, I-"

Amy cut him off with, " Out wit it-"

But Carla cut her off with, " For shits sake, he wants to ask you out on a date."

I then said in a stern voice, " Carla language."

She shuffled her feet as Amy asked in a siren voice, " Was that it Timmy, do you want to go out on a date."

This told me beyond anything else she was interested in him, and he kicked at nothing as he replied, " Yeah, I mean yes Amy, Ryan told me it was up to me to ask, and he wasn't promising me anything, he even said you might not even be interested in me, but to take the jump or leap so to speak."

I knew she would pay the next part very cool, but if she was interested she would slip into her Irish accent, " Just a date boyow, notin else right ow."

I loved to her in full Irish mode as he replied, " Yeah, well unless you want more I mean, I mean it has to be up to you right."

I smiled at him as I nodded my head and she replied, " Den what could I be sain ta ya. But wheel see ok Timmy."

Carla then said, " Well you could just say yes."

" But dearie-"

I cut her off with, " Mom! Give him a chance, and you know you like him."

" RAN!"

And at the same time Timothy asked, " She likes me?"

Carla put her hand on his shoulder as she said sternly to me, " Yeah Tim, even though we agreed not to tell you."

I then said with a big happy smile on my face, " I'd like to say I'm sorry, but it just feels right to me, you two just give it a chance, and hey don't we have some houses to look at?"

Timothy then asked as I handed out the cups, " Well Amy what would you say to a movie?"

He moved to the door and held it open for us, I moved to the car and opened the doors as she replied with an impish grin, " I can do that even though I prefer dancing."

The four of us then moved into the car, he held Amy's door as he helped her in, I did the same with Carla, since we were in his car, I made sure Carla sat behind the driver side, and I the passenger side. I mean this was Amy's house so she got the front seat, and as I slid in he said, " We can do dancing, I rather enjoy the dance, but are there any dance clubs in this city?"

Well I had to admit that was a good question, I mean up until Carla I had no reason to even go to one, so Amy and Timothy looked at me, so I shrugged and turned to Carla. She then did the same and replied, " My music is probably to young for you guys."

Amy then said, " I'm partial to Rocka Billy."

Her very controlled proper voice had returned as Timothy said, " Really I kind of like Country Western music to, George Jones is cool."

I had to smile at him as Carla asked, " Ran what kind of music do you like?"

I had ti chuckle as I really didn't want to make a mistake here, " Mostly Hard Rock, and you?"

" Pop, Kesha, Lady Gaga, you know the contemporary artists, which artists do you like?"

" Well let me think, Led Zepplin, Deep Purple, Steppewolf, you know Hard Rock."

She looked totally confused as Amy asked, " Weren't most of them reclassified as Acid Rock?"

" I don't know, I just listen to my albums, I really haven't listened to the radio since 1984, even though I do like a little Van Halen, heck I don't even know who this Lady Gaga is."

Carla then said with a sigh, " I was glad you said that last one, I was so lost with those first three bands, well I have heard of that Led Zepplin group, what big hits did they have?"

" Well there biggest is Stairway to Heaven, but there's nothing like the classics Immigrant Song, and Kashmir."

" Kashmir, you mean like the sweater."

" No it's named after the city, even though I don't think it has anything to do with the real city, if there is a real city of Kashmir."

Timothy then turned on his radio as he said, " Carla your in for a treat, here you go Ran."

And as he slid in a silver disc, he handed me the cover, all it read was Led Zeppelin, I knew this album very well, I then turned to her and said, " Carla this is the album, I think it's the second song, but it's really cool, wait to you hear it."

I handed the album back to him, then his stereo started to play, he had four speakers in the car, as it started her lips turned up, and Timothy then said in a loud voice, " I maybe a Country Western fool, but even I like me some Led Zeppelin."

As it was very loud, we traveled in silence, I held her hand as I knew this was and entirely new experience for her, it was a long drive, but we still didn't have time to listen to the entire album. He had an entire group of songs that you wouldn't call Country Western, we listen to three new groups, Linkin Park, Queensryche, and a group called Godsmack. He also had some of my favorites, like Rush, Styx, and Van Halen 5150, and he had all the first four Led Zeppelin album, of course Carla corrected me and told me they were call Cd's now. I kind of took to technology slowly, I mean yes I did have a DVD player and a computer, she was surprised that I still had a land line and not a cell phone, and she said my computer was a little slow. I knew for her I would have to make many changes, Amy had made her decision to re-look at three of the houses at a later date, I think she was impatient to get to shopping. One was all the way across the city, one was in a place called Heritage Heights, and the last one was in Nichols Hills, that was almost right next door, he had three in the last city, and it made it easy to go to Quail Springs mall.

The first place we went was a place I had only looked at at a distance, it was called Victoria Secrets, do you know what they carry, you guest it, underwear, it was a wondrous place. Oh I had to help with this part, Amy had made a decision that her and Carla would pick out four pair for her to wear, four pair a piece, but they neglected to tell me. So they had a good laugh as I had brought them about twenty pair myself, it was a little embarrassing, but then I just made up my mind that I would go ahead and buy six on my own accord. Oh woman would know this, but just in case men don't know, they sell bras and panties already matched, that's how I bought mine, well hers really, and Amy made sure to show me to look for certain types. Well not to look for them, more like don't look for them, you know the type, the ones that only lovers and the like would buy, man the tings they expose, well I had to buy three in secret, you know just for us. I had to wonder if they had that type for men, not woman's underwear, the sexually active type, well Timothy would tell me of a place call Christie's Toy box, well I would have to visit this place just to be fair to her, even though I would call Victoria Secret a toy box for men.

Timothy knew what I had done, because I had him text the Prince to tell him what I had done, I mean I didn't want another incident like the last one, and I also had him text him that we were buying Carla a new wardrobe. As his reply came back, Timothy laughed at what it was, then he showed it to me, what was written was, Ryan have fun, don't worry, I'll make sure the Prince is clueless. The Princess Stephanie. P. S. The Prince could learn a few things from you. I had to laugh to then. Then we went to the Gap, or should I call it Jeans paradise, we were there for Carla, but she kept having me try on jeans, since we were in this mode, I figured I would do the same, she laughed as I gave Amy a few pair to try on. You know I hate shopping, but we were in seventh Heaven as we did this, even Timothy got into the game, at one time we had made him try on three pair, it was really funny. Amy gave him a pair, he was on his way to the dressing room and Carla then gave him a pair, as we was in there trying them on I gave him a pair, well a pair with three T-shirts, I really wanted to help him with his appearance.

Mom carried a duffel bag size purse, and Carla carried what she called her duffel bag, but it was far smaller then Amy's, you should have seen the two of us, as we went to buy our women the drinks they so wanted. We looked like two husbands carrying there honeys purses down the hall, not that either of us would ever go into them, a purse is a scary place to men, well up until they are really married, then you have to learn how to get past your fears. Amy made sure she had two pant suits, three regular suits with both pants and skirts, plus two skirts and four dresses, I got into this game, I bought her four myself, shoes were a little more difficult. Do you know that their hand bags have to match their shoes, well unless they were really cute, like the boots Carla wanted, I just had to buy them for her, when we got back out to the car we filled Timothy's trunk, as well as the ones we had to carry inside the car. The only one that didn't carry bag was of course Timothy, I mean he was driving, I think a police officer laughed at us, we were a little over filled, and it took Timothy and I four trips to bring in all the bags, so we had Christmas in March.

Timothy then beat a hasty retreat after we were done and the women asked, " Is that the lot of them."

I mean they did carry in a few bags, but Timothy and I carried in the lot, I figured that there would be a show then Carla came to me and asked, " Ran, Amy's never had a latte before, can you drive us to Starbucks?"

Well I could never deign Carla anything so I nodded my head and we headed out to my car, and headed that way, well I've never paid five dollar for a roll and a cup of coffee before in my life, excuse me a scone and latte. All together it came up to eighteen dollars, I probably could have gotten the same stuff a seven eleven for like six dollars, man what people will pay for a name. It was very late and they were getting ready to close so we got it to go, apparently a latte is supposed to be cold, and you're not supposed to heat them up in the microwave. I learnt this after I did this to my cup, it was apparently good that I switched it to a normal cup, she had told me that the styrofoam cup would have melted, Amy was going to do the same as me, but my mistake was enough to change her mind. So I was the only one that had a hot latte and warm scone, I kind of liked the scone, not so sure about the coffee, oh latte. I preferred my coffee with a little sugar and cream, well really milk, and my refrigerator started to gain items.

First she really liked orange juice, so I added this, then English muffins and a loaf of bread, both had to be wheat, oh yeah with peanut butter and jam, and no jelly. Then came eggs from Braums, with this I started to buy my milk and stuff from there, as well as cheese, Amy liked Canadian bacon so I got that for her, Carla showed her how to make something called an egg Mcmuffin, Amy loved them, I had to go to a special market for the bacon. I also bought two clothes racks until we moved, my books got put out in the garage, and one of the racks became all mine. Then you had my movie collection, I had maybe four before she moved in, it grew to eighty or ninety, and well we watched all of them. My music collection also grew along with my music tastes, we started to like some of the same music, Korn, Linkin Park, Red Hot Chili Peppers and more. And we had hers, mine, and ours, of course Amy didn't care for any of our music. It seemed Timothy and Amy were getting pretty serious, she invited him over for sleep overs, that's what Carla called them, and all this happened before the end of march.

Amy finally got her house, and it took ten days to pack up my house, we did used a local moving company, and Timothy used these days to bring the house up to code, vampyre code, oh and it was in Heritage heights. We knew that we would need more furniture, but first we would use up the furniture that she had bought me, I mean I had enough to fill two of my little houses. The new house had a ball room on the second floor, and a study on the third, on the first was a formal dinning room, and a breakfast nook off the kitchen, that's where we put my little dinning room set. All the front room furniture I had was a full couch, love seat, and recliner, we put my recliner and love seat up in the study along with all my books, they maybe covered six selves, all the shelves looked barren. The couch went down in what looked like a den, the largest bed room was on the third floor, we gave it to Amy, the largest room on the second floor would be ours, Amy's closet was hug, and even though our was the second largest room, we had a walk in closet as well. Carla was very happy with this, my bed room set was dwarfed by this room, we added two seat from the garage to our room, plus I bought a dresser that matched mine for her, Amy bought a table and lamp to set in between our chairs.

My guest bed room set was just a twin bed, we all went out and bought her a new bed room set for Amy's room, it had two dressers one had a very big mirror on the back, and two night stands, she seemed to want to buy everything in twos for her room. We would find out in just a short time why, you see I fully intended to invite Timothy into our house, but I had to make my request first to Amy, when I did she told me she already made the move, and she hoped it wouldn't be embarrassing to see him coming out of her room. Well I can tell you that Carla and I were over joyed with this, he also had a lot of furniture, some how with a very few additions we filled the first floor, he had only a twin bed for his room so with his and mine we were able to fill two of the eight other bedrooms. Two of them were very small, Amy said at one time they may have been servant quarters, she did hire a maid service to come in once a week, it was a very popular service called Merry Maids. That set us up to by the rest of the furniture, Timothy and I went and bought generic furniture for the rest of the house, Amy and Carla did give them their personal touches. But we did explain to them that it should be more of our student work, and that the more personal rooms should go to our new professors, not that any had applied yet.

You see a professorship was only given through invitation, Amy had invite both Timothy and I as partial professors, as we had personal reasons for being there. I mean I'm no professor, and Timothy was old enough to be a full professor, classes were set by the professors and approved by Amy, we used the ball room as a personal fitness room. We had bought all the stuff for an indoor rock climbing facility, with mates to boot, it was to teach climbing and jumping skills before you went out in public to use them. Of course we couldn't set it up yet, she had to open up her school, and she would need a ball room for this, Timothy went on line and bought all the books we would need for study. A class room was very informal, and it would be up to the teacher to supply the books if any, most vampyres like it this way, it gave a very personal touch to the new vampyres studies. We started to call the study the library, classes were generally held out side the rooms, but you could call your class to your room, and one of the most important one would be vampyre sexuality, it was very important for a vampyre to learn how to control this.

A good vampyre could have a stable of followers if they weren't careful, and this would surely attract the attention of the High Council, and of course they would have to be taught these laws, vampyre laws mostly covered the unwanted attention of others. Most High Council members weren't so much worried about how we fed, just as long as we didn't attract attention while we did this, and one of my early lessons was on our famous vampyre Jack, if you guest Jack the Ripper you'd be right. But hie name wasn't Jack, it was George, and he was shown the errors of his way, he was forced to move to the United States, and was still living here, he wasn't recognize until after his spree, then he finally got the training he so needed. Did you know he was a doctor, and most of what he did was to see what he had done, kinda like exploratory surgery, he told the High Council that he wanted to find out why or if they suffered. I've never met him, but I've heard he was a nice man, Amy actually met him, she said he was nice even though a little strange for her tastes, oh he lives somewhere in Chicago now.

Timothy decided he would handle history, he said it was a little passion of his, well vampyre history really, did you know that Rasputin had a vampyre lover, and that's why he was like he was. He knew so much about our history, I could sit for hours listening to him, and I did when Carla had class with him, and because he was an accountant he also handled economics. My two classes would be the training of using your control, kind of like Vampyre Ti-chi, and the use and control of the jump of a vampyre, that's what the ball room would be set up for. Amy only told us of one of her classes, she would handle the personal hygiene of a vampyre, you see even in the early day vampyres had to watch themselves as our odor would give us away, it's not a bad odor, but we explained it as the small of death. Her other class would be held away from campus, and she made it a rule no other vampyre would be allowed to participate in it, I had to figure she was going to handle vampyre sexuality in this class. So we were set up for our opening, well as ready as we could, we still had to attract a tracker, and of course students, well and more elder teachers.

Oh I should tell you about the garage, it was an old one, it's doors opened up like normal door, they didn't roll up like normal door, and it was a four car garage. Timothy and I had put our cars in there first, the four of us went out and bought Carla a new car, Amy insisted on a BMW Roadster for her, it was her very first car. And she was so excited that she wanted to drive it all the time, then we had to do all the stuff to get Amy her license, it was easy to get her a currant birth certificate, all the vampyres were happy to loan their resources to help her out. The real fun job was to teach her how to drive, the three of us took turns, it's a good thing she's a vampyre, it would have been very hard if she was a three hundred year old human, well I just figured that, she really never told anyone her real age. She pasted the test with flying colors, the drive portion was a little bit more tricky, we used a small town, and even in the end had to use our mind trick to get her passed, she wasn't a bad driver, she just was a bad test taker. And of course she took us all out to help by her her car, Timothy wanted to buy her one of those bomb proof cars, he was very protective of her.

She settled on a Mercedes 550, oh everyone had tinted window except for me, even Carla's little Roadster had them, the man that did it for us thought it was funny because she had a convertible. And you might want to know the garage had three small apartments above it, she used one for storage, and the other two would be rooms as well, one specially for our tracker when he showed up. Because of what the trackers had to do, and the fact that they were almost never there, they are a strange bounce, distant and aloof, my tracker that found me didn't have them, but most trackers had tattoo's, more like tribal tattoo's. Well that wasn't a job for me. I was different from all vampyres, and I would find out shortly, but for noe we had a party to get ready for, Timothy pulled out all the stops, he got a local caterer to handle the food, and one of those rental places to get all the furniture. He bought two high back chairs for the Prince and Princess, I kinda liked her as a friend, Carla and I set up all the ceiling toys for the room, not for the opening, for after once I could start her training in earnest, well she helped when she could.

You see this was going to be the first time she met the Prince and Princess, and Amy was the host, so they were gone a lot getting their dresses fitted, Amy even had a theme for this party, it may have been Timothy's suggestion, the old south. They both got large dresses that were all white trimmed in their favorite colors, Amy's had emerald green, and Carla's had a very deep purple, speaking of Deep Purple, that was the one band of mine that she hated. They had bought us suits to match, mine looked black, but if you got close you could see the purple, but at least she got me a western ties. Timothy's was dark green with a bow tie and light green shirt to match, and it wasn't as if he could hide the fact, at least my light purple shirt was cool, and mine was silk, can you imagine having to wear velvet. Well we were set for the big party, and the beautiful invitation she sent out were very cool, it had her name in green as well as Timothy's, can you imagine Timothy Raymond O'Leary. And her's had to be chosen by her, Amy Annabel O'Shakley, later we would find out that all but her first name was really her's, I'll tell you Carla's name, Carrliasis Annastasia Regilorisuoa.

It was half Indian and half English, so Ran fell in love with a Car, her Momma called her Carri, but she preferred Carla, she told me all this, and I told her my Mom called me Ryan, but all my friends call me Ran. My Momma, I had found out this year she had died a year ago, she would have been eighty in eight days when she died, she had been dead for a year and I just barely found out. Carla held me all day while I tried not to cry, but I didn't succeed, I think this is how I would be if Amy died for any reason, and I didn't realize how much I missed her until then, Carla and I got closer then ever, her grave is here in Oklahoma. Well now on to the party.


	7. Chapter 7

The beginning of all things

Written by; Thomas G. Arndt

A life for much is normal until you find out the truth

Chapter 7

All the vampyres in Oklahoma were sent invitations to the party, the Prince was sent extras to give to those he felt had to come, his wife was very diligent in telling us the numbers that would attend. The day before I had made up my mind to take the extra set, I mean I had taken Amy with me to pick out the ring, and she was very careful to have it designed in a true vampyre fashion. Timothy knew about the ring also, but no one had known about my decision, I had to wonder on how to do it, put in her soup, maybe in a piece of cake, I mean every fashion had already been used. Maybe a carriage ride with the end ending up at some place romantic, they all knew I was nervous, I played it off as being nervous about the party, but I knew I couldn't do it at the door where we would be greeting guest. And even the carriage ride seemed a little to obvious to me, then I decided it had to be as much as a surprise to me as well, one thing for sure I would have it in my pocket, and in a way I knew it had to be classic. So we stood at the front door shaking hands, if vampyres could sweat, I knew I would have been doing it, we all knew in classic vampyre fashion everyone would be late.

We stood at the front door shaking everyone's hand, as I leaned over and said to Amy, " Amy tonight's the night."

She smiled at me as she finished the next hand shake and asked, " What ran?"

" I think I'm ready, so it has to be tonight."

" Ran you're not making sense, tell me more clearly."

" The surprise for you know who."

" What-"

Timothy then cut her off with, " Are you sure Ran, that's a big step to be doing in front of the Prince."

" Yeah, it has to be tonight, and he will either recognize it or be damned with him."

Carla then asked, " Ran you're confusing me, just tell us what you mean."

Amy then said, " Oh. OH! Carla don't worry, Ryan knows what he's doing, I'm not so sure about the Prince, but if he feels it's time he has to do it."

" Do what in front of the Prince?" Came from the door.

We all turned our heads as the Prince came in, I then replied, " It's kind of a surprise, I know you don't like surprises, but this is a good one if you'll give me your leave to continued with it."

The Princess then said who had on a very lovely southern red and black dress, " Ran you have our leave to do whatever you please, Charlie you know I like him, so please go with him on this."

He had on a beautiful black silk suit with red shirt, I knew he had to have been dressed by his wife as he gave me a stern look and said. " Ok Ran, but don't try my patience."

He shook Timothy's hand and kissed Amy's hand, I then shook his hand and looked at Carla as I said, " Your heinous I would like to present you Carla, Carla this is Prince Charles and his lovely wife Princess Stephanie."

Then I kissed the Princesses hand as the Prince did the same with Carla's hand, the Princess got close as she asked, " What is it?"

I whispered back, " I got her a ring."

She straightened up and went over and gave Carla a big hug, and she said, " Oh dear you are such a lucky girl."

Or course she looked confused, I took her hand and squeezed it, then we welcomed the rest of the Prince's party, this party would be a long one, and maybe even longer for Carla, but I had to hope not. As soon as the guests were in, Amy and Timothy escorted the Prince and Princess to their seats, he put his hand out so everyone would start to dance, but then I put my hand up, this is the way vampyre interrupt an event. So he turned to me and asked, " The surprise Ryan?"

I nodded my head and he then said, " You have my leave."

I then took Carla by the hand, and escorted her up to the front, then I started with, " As the two of you are perfect examples to us, you also have a perfect love as an example for all of us to see, it is in this boon that I now do what I feel is only natural to us."

He looked as confused as Carla, the Princess reached across and held his hand, then I turned to Carla and continued, " Carla I've voiced my opinion to you, and I had no idea of how to do this, then as we were standing there it came to me, it is in our favorite movie together." I then looked back to the Prince and Princess and said, " If we were in a different age I would have asked the two of you if I could court her, I may have stole a kiss here and there, but nothing would have happened in between us until I asked you permission to do this."

The crowd got very silent as I got down on one knee and pulled the very small box out of my pocket, then as I cracked it open I continued, " Carla my love, if it be your pleasure, would you do me the honor of being my bride."

She blinked her eye's in disbelief, she then looked around the room, I could see the tinge of red at the corner of her eye, should I have waited, could I have waited, did I put her on to much of a spot light. Oh my God, did she even love me, had I put to much into the fact that vampyre look at love making as just an act, why didn't she just say no and get my torment over with. Then her beautiful voice sound in the tone that I loved so much and would farther love after this day, " Yes Ran, yes."

She then put her fingers out on her left hand, my hand was shaking as I put it on, and after I had finished the crowd was deathly silent, but one hand started to clap, we both looked as we saw the Princess clapping. Then the Prince joined in, and one at a time joined in my gayety then, she said yes and that's all I needed to hear, my love truly loved me, the Princess was the first to come over and kiss her on the cheek. Then the Prince asked to me. " Ran may I start the dancing off with a dance."

I thought it would be funny so I replied, " Ok but I think we would look strange on the dance floor." He gave me a slight smile as I then added, " Oh you mean Carla, well only if I can dance with your beautiful wife."

He then asked her, " Well dear you can dance one dance with Ran can't you?"

She gave me a big smile as she nodded her head, then the two of us led our ladies out on the dance floor and started things off, I had to feel sorry for Carla, I mean every man wanted to dance with her. I danced most of the night away also, but mine was as constant as her was, she had to be exhausted, and I felt that if she wanted to have sex after all this it it would be fully up to her. Well it was always fully up to her, well not our room so much, I mean if you saw it you'd say she had all the influence in there, but she bought a pink comforter, a pink comforter. I had Amy talk to her about this, as I felt very uncomfortable with a pink comforter, but I did compromise on the sheets, we had four sets for our bed, a red set I bought, a pink set she had bought, and two sets that Amy had bought. One with little flowers on them, and one with green ivy on them, all high dollar Egyptian cotton and the pattern were embroidered on them, she had to have paid a fortune for them. Well the party started to break up at five in the morning, and the caterer went home at two, we finally had the house closed up by six thirty, and were in bed by seven. Can you believe that Carla was full of energy, so did we do it, well no, what we did do was talk about what she liked about the night, and of course the high light was me asking her to marry me.

We went down to let the caterers in to get their stuff, and to allow the special maid service in to clean after the party, I explained how late the party was, and to please not disturb us in our rooms. So in the end we got up at six in the evening with Amy whom was surprised at how clean the house was, did I tell you that vampyres really don't need to sleep. Well you can tell when we don't rest, we sit down and have to allow the blood to work when we do rise, and if you were very energetic you are forced to drink human. That evening both Amy and Timothy had to drink human blood, where as Carla and I could just drink animal blood, oh we had three refrigerators, one had a lock so as no one can get to our blood supplies. The second one was almost full of beverages, wine, soda pop, and energy drinks, the last really tasted bad when you added blood to them, Carla really love root beer, and Amy and Timothy had a coke now and then, we also had juices in there. I found that for a change I could put my blood in a glass of red grape juice, we had two brown bottles that were our special blend, Timothy had a device that could reseal a bottle, so we could seal our blood in them, it was a way to hide our blood in plan view.

We also had three washing machines and four driers, and in the linen closet we had three vacuums, four brooms with dust pans, and four buckets with rags and full cleaning brushes. You see at a proper house it was the fledglings job to keep it clean, even until the fledglings started to pour in it would be our jobs, but I have to give it up to Amy, she was a real pro when it came to cleaning. And yes I did say we had a cleaning service come in once a week, we still cleaned on a daily basis, Carla wasn't used to this so I had to show her how to clean at first, but even she got into the game after awhile. I mean we could handle up to seven fledglings, with Carla that would mean eight for now, with the possibility of two full time elders and Timothy and I, we had the ability to have six full classes working all at once. And as the student came and went, we could easily have new elders every year, our first student came to us in April, did I tell you that our tracker wore buck skins, I think he was a real American Indian.

Oh one more thing before we get into the new kid, well grown up adult that had been turned into vampyre. So what was I going to tell you. Oh yeah, Amy's treasure chest, on the day of the party she pulled out a chest, it was an old steam chest from the thirty's I think. We sat there as she opened it up, it was full of jewels, I mean every piece had it's own display box, it wasn't like the treasure chests you see in the movies. Man did she have a lot of jewelry, Timothy's eye's got really big after she opened it up, I don't blame the man, I mean who keeps jewelry around like that. He made an attempt and failed to talk her into buying a safe for all that, she explained to him that this was Carla's dowry if she ever passed, and how would she ever get to it if it was locked up. I knew she really loved emeralds, but this chest had more jewelry then I had ever seen, white gold yellow gold, platinum, and silver of all kinds. Placed within them were diamonds, ruby's, amethyst, well and more jewels then I think you could find at a jewelry store, well and of course her ever present emeralds, the entire top level was devoted to those.

Oh and she had it all broken up in level of importance, the ones she hated to have, they were on the bottom, and up to her beloved emeralds, an emerald bracelet could easily get you out of trouble with Amy, I know she had mine right on the top. That piece got me out of world of trouble from her, even though it looked so small in comparison to the others, she told me it was her most prized possession in her jewelry box, yes you heard me right, she called it her jewelry box. Carla had one that was eight inch's, by a foot, and probably six inch's deep, I bought it for all her jewelry that I had bought her, which added up to eight pieces, well nine after the ring, but she would really never take that off. Even as we took our shower together, she would bring the box it came in, then she would take it off, we would take our shower, then after we dried each other, the first thing I would do was put it back on her. That night she wore more jewels then the Princess, and she gave Carla enough jewels to almost equal the ones that she wore, the Princess not Amy, oh and she made sure that all her jewelry was purple, Carla really loved purple. All except her choker, it was pink and white, the broach on the choker not the choker, it had a purple ribbon that fastened in the back with a silver hook and chain, the Princess wore all diamonds on white gold.

As this was a normal day, it was jumping time, Carla's favorite class, we used the rock climbing stuff so they could crawl around on the ceiling, my job was to show her what to do, then watch her do it. We had enough mates to cover the entire floor, the ceiling was just the height of the floor, but I showed her how to bound to get down, And Amy showed her how to always land on her feet, after awhile she taught herself how to crawl without effort on the ceiling. Since the house was a little over three stories high, I took her out all the time to show her how it how work on a building, we had to board up the windows so no on lookers could see what she was doing. Of course the out side work was always done at four in the morning so no one could see her, most people didn't get up until six or six thirty, oh and never on a Friday or Saturday, just to many late night people for any of this. I had to wonder if anyone even thought about the house that kept it's lights on all night, Timothy would go through and turn off all the unused rooms, and Amy would go behind him and turn them all on again, anyways this night I had showed Carla a new trick, and Amy had come in to do it with her.

I just stood inside the door watching them as I was thinking of joining them, it wasn't uncommon for me to join them, even though my job was to watch them just in case they got hurt, and Amy joining her was an almost nightly thing, it's when Timothy went through the books, so she had the time. It was kind of funny, he would come in and say, ' Carla time for the book young lady.' Then she would complain until Amy would say in her Irish voice, ' Just go do what is given ya young lady.' I had told her a few moments before she could play if she wanted, so Amy and her were crawling around on the ceiling, I had a way of knowing when he was there, so our Mr. Jones came up behind me and said, " Ryan where is Amy?"

I pointed up as I replied, " She's having fun with Carla, why what do you need?"

He glanced up as he replied to my question, " I found a fledgling, and have brought him with me, Ryan may I introduce you to Nicholas."

I turned and put out my hand as I said, " I'm pleased to meet you Nicholas, is there a nickname you like or do you prefer Nicholas?"

He took my hand in a firm hand shake as he replied, " Nick, are you a student?"

Amy jumped down and replied, " He's a part time teacher, I'm Amy, nice to meet you Nick."

He jumped a little as he carefully looked up still shaking my hand, he asked, " Whoa, how is she doing that?"

I replied, " It's really quite easy, don't worry though I'll teach you, it's all part of your physical education."

Amy then took his hand from mine and said, " Carla come down here and shake Nick's hand."

At that very moment Carla decided to show off, she did a half twist and landed on all fours, she almost looked like a cat how she had done it, she then straightened up and came over and shook his hand. Then she said, " Carla, first year student, well really the first student, so Nick how old were you when you were changed?"

All he did was stare at her, so I waved my hand in front of his eye's as I asked, " Nick are you going to answer her of what?"

He shook his head and replied, " A, thirty- two, my sire took me just four day ago, she said she would be here in a day or so, her name is Serena."

Amy then said in a strong voice, " Timmy take Nicholas here and show him his room, explain the house rules and class hours."

Timothy was there in a flash right behind Nicholas and asked, " Have you been a vampyre long?"

He had to jump a mile as her said, " HOLY SHIT!"

He followed up with, " I presume you found him Mr. Jones."

Mr. Jones then replied, " I was drawn to him, the damned mortician already had the tubes hooked up to him, I barely got there in time, you have to talk to his sire about remaining with the body after the change."

I then spoke directly to Nicholas, " It's a little disconcerting at first, you'll get used to it though, to allow you to get use to it we've given you a generic bed room, you can do with it what you will. After all it's yours for four years, only we ask that you return it to it's generic state after that time, I teach control and physical education. Timothy here teaches history with vampyre law, and economics, Amy teaches a class on personal hygiene, and a special class that you'll only know about. We need another teacher, hey maybe your sire will apply, I would be cool to have your sire here with you."

Timothy then added, " This life is quite simple, for now you're under the protection of our mistress Amy and our Prince Charles."

Nicholas then looked at him with a strange look, and to me, and finally to Amy as he said, " I his wife's name is Dianna I'm out of here."

I had to laugh hard as both Timothy and Amy chuckled, only Carla didn't see the humor in his remark as she answered him with, " No, it's Princess Stephanie, I don't see what's so funny, he had a serious question."

I put my hands on her shoulder's as I asked her, " Carla you know Prince William of England right?"

" Yeah, so."

" Did you know his Momma's name was Princess Dianna, and I'm sure you know his Daddy's name right?"

It didn't take her long to realized what he had said, her eye's then wrinkled up as she started to giggle, then she asked an honest question, " How did she die anyways?"

I then replied in as honestly as I could, " No one really knows, I mean there really wasn't a reason or sense about it, she supposedly died on the way to the hospital after being in a car crash, and they say her injuries weren't life threatening."

" Could she have turned into a vampyre?"

I had to look at Amy because I truly had no idea of how to answer this, Amy shook her head as she replied, " I think someone as important would have made it on the web, I mean I can't be sure, I can be sure that Prince Charles wouldn't have gone with her, and I'm sure that the entire vampyre world would have known about her."

Timothy then asked her, " Amy would you like me to research that for you?"

I then looked at Carla as I replied, " No Tim, I think this would be a good research project for Carla, after all she had the question, Honey you can write a report for Tim or Amy, it wouldn't be right to give it to me, even though I would enjoy reading it."

" I'll do it," Carla replied, then added, " Ran I think I should give it to Tim, after all he is my history teacher. Is that ok Amy?"

Amy nodded her head as she also added, " But do it in your off time, maybe use that fancy lap top Ran got you."

Nicholas then asked, " You called her Honey and she called you Ran, does that mean that the two of you are like a thing."

Amy then jumped in with, " Ryan and Carla are the first vampyres to wed in two hundred years, well they're not married as of yet, but Princess Stephanie has approved their union, you'll find out vampyre rules are very formal here."

" Do you have to be approved to get married?"

" No, not usually, but Carla is under the six year window, you have to be in this life before you can wed, if one or both are within this window you have to seek permission."

Timothy then said in an overly calm voice, " Like my and Amy's wedding, if you're of age no one ever has to know, and we're keeping it that way."

My eye's went straight to her left hand, she always had on jewelry, but she was very careful not to make any mistake with her jewelry, she had the biggest diamond ring there I had ever seen as she said, " Great Timmy, I hadn't had time to tell Ran yet, I just asked Carla when we were playing."

My eye's then went to Carla as she answered my unasked question, " I'm her maid of honor, oh and she said if we have to suffer a vampyre wedding, she would be very happy to join us, even though then I couldn't be her maid or honor."

Ok my questions were getting answered before I even asked them and as I turned my head to Timothy he did the same, " Hey Ryan would you do me the honor of being my best man, well unless you're forced to suffer a vampyre wedding."

I have to say I was a little surprised at this, so I just nodded with the thought of a vampyre wedding, it had never even occurred to me that we might have to have a vampyre wedding. Carla then asked, " A Ran, what's a vampyre wedding?"

I went in auto mode as I replied, " Vampyres believe the blood is everything, so we would have to be dressed in blood."

" Oh that's it, why do they say we would have to suffer a vampyre wedding?"

Amy then added, " Well Carla you would be dressed in nothing but blood, and all the elder vampyres would pass to make sure you would honor him in your vows."

" Well-"

I cut her off with, " What Amy means is nothing but blood, you would be in nothing but what God gave you, then the Vampyre High Priestess would put the blood over your head, after she did this she would then call the elders up one at a time to look at you. Well and me, you see it's a union, we would both be there in only what God had given us, I'm not sure I'm comfortable with this Amy."

" Wait, as in bare naked?"

Nicholas then said, " She is a little slow isn't she, I got that like fifteen minutes ago, he wait if it is a wedding would I have to attend?"

Timothy then gave him a look as he responded, " Yes, don't you like weddings?"

" No, I kinda like them, I mean it's very easy to pick up girls and stuff, and to see two beautiful women nude, well that would be an added plus," he then looked at the two of us as we stared a hole through him, and he added, " Hey I'm not a pervert, I just enjoy the sight of a beautiful woman."

Amy then added with a little look at Nick, " Well and honey that would only happen if one of the elders called for it, you have a choice of everything except the way you get married, and one of the things you can call for is a blind for the public."

I'm sure she added that part just for Nick, I then added to try and give her more comfort, " Plus Amy already said she would allow us to suffer it alone, these things are all handled in the same manor, so she and Timothy would be right next to us."

Carla then said in a calm sweet voice, " But Ryan I don't want anyone to see what I have, well in what you have I mean, I want to look upon youe body all myself."

I took her hand and said in a low loving voice, " I don't want them to see what I have in you either, I mean they see your perfection and they'll want it for themselves, so I have something even greater to protect if you know what I mean."

Timothy then added with a kiss to Amy, " Yeah Babe, I think that they'll see you and I'll have to go searching for another."

Nicholas then said, " If you four start quoting the be attitudes I think I'm going to be sick."

" Maybe I should take you to your room Nicholas, I have to stop by my office and get some paper work for you, it's really formal so your old life doesn't encroach in your new unlife."

" Not that you have to, but what do you mean?"

They started to walk off as he replied, " You see we give all your information of your life to the Prince, and he gives it to his men, then they do a search on you to see if your past has a chance of catching up on you."

He then said something about how his old life was really just a pain in his ass, and how Serena had changed everything for him, well I really wasn't listening that well, you see my attention had turned back to Carla. I put my fists on my waist and said, " Young lady you still have twenty minutes here, so get back to training, and I want you to do your new track at least three more times."

She did a ballet turn, then a three step run and jumped back up to the ceiling.


	8. Chapter 8

The beginning of all things

Written by; Thomas G. Arndt

The new teacher among us

Chapter 8

So this is how Nick joined our group, he had a way of looking at Carla that unnerved me, it was more like a piece of meat then a follow student, but I had to think that it was my mind playing tricks on me, I mean I had never really been this serious with a woman before. But one day I found out that's how he looked every woman, his sire did join our and Serena was a nice addition to the professors, well of course she was really the first true professor, and they seemed to very close, but one day they were arguing with one another. The only thing we had on out front porch was a welcome mate, but on our back porch was a full set of furniture, Amy loved it, it had a couch, full lounge, a seat almost as large as a love seat, plus three regular chairs. After all the classes we some times came out and just sat, it had a large low table and three end tables, we could get our drinks and sit and discuss how the day had gone, so on this one night we were just sitting there, I then reached across and kissed Carla. Serena then asked, " Why don't you kiss me like that anymore?"

Serena was very pretty, she had very dark hair, I think she is of Hispanic nature, I really didn't know where she was from, but she seemed to have the features of almost like Cathryn Zeta Jones, even though I think she comes from the country of Wales. Cathryn was definitely prettier, after all she was from a group of vampyres it was rumored, or maybe it was from a family, yeah I think that's right, I believe she was born into this life, in fact she was slatted to die in an automobile accident, but then the queen vetoed the idea. She said she was to important to the movie industry, well anyway she looked at Carla as he drew his attention from her and replied, " Baby! You know I've only got eye's for you."

" That's why you've not stopped staring at Carla."

Ok, now I knew it wasn't just me that saw it, so I looked at him as I narrowed my eye's and asked, " Nick have you really been staring at Carla?"

He shook his head as he replied, " I guess I have, It's just well she's so beautiful, I've never seen a girl that looked like her, I guess she just took my eye's from me, I guess I could try and stop staring at her."

Timothy then said, " I've noticed you staring at Amy also, it's like Ryan takes Carla out of the room, then you start to stare at Amy, Nick I think you have a problem, maybe you should wear blinders."

Serena then said in a contrite voice, " He always had eye's for other girls, I thought it would change him if I gave him what he wanted, I can see that I was wrong, now I have unleashed a woman predator on the world. Amy I was honored when you asked me to be a professor, I'll understand if you want to remove your request, but I think we have to inform the High Council about him. I'm sorry Nick, but I think it's for the best for you, they'll know what to do, he hasn't acted upon his whims yet, so maybe they can save him, I wish it didn't have to be this way."

Amy looked at him with a hard stare as she asked, " Nicholas do you know what this entails?"

He replied, " Yeah a bunch of old ladies will keep and eye on me to make sure I don't do anything wrong."

I then said with a little chuckle in my voice, " Not exactly."

Timothy then said, " Nick it's a little more involved then that, you see they'll look at you from afar, and if they see that you need their help then they'll give it to you, and it is to insure you don't mess up the balance of the world. In this world there are only thirty-six censored vampyres, and in a way they can live the life they want, even though they would all love to have one of their items back."

Nicholas then asked, " An Item, I can live without an item, as long as I'm whole that's all that matters, I mean I would never force myself on a woman that didn't want it, so I would be ok, plus I really do love Serena, so I would never really leave her."

I shook my head as Amy answered him with, " I'm glad to hear that, even though you wouldn't be whole so to speak, lets just say that this modern government has thought of their justice and found it barbaric."

" What-"

Serena then cut him off with, " Castration Nick, you see even though you could try to control yourself, they fear that in the end you could loose control and start a vampyre war with human's, so they take drastic measures."

He then put his hands on his private area, he looked totally terrified as he said, " Amy I'll try harder, please don't call the High Council."

Amy then answered with, " Serena my house is honored to have you, and we'll give Nick another chance, Timmy I charge him to your care, if he step even the slightest out of hand I expect you to handle it, and if he shouldn't be able to find his control I expect you to call the High Council."

Timothy then stood up and he was about to say something, then his eye's moved to the side of the house and instead he said in a distracted voice, " Amy I . . . ok who's there, I can see you."

A woman stepped out, she was fully nude from head to toe, and she looked red, I mean she was red from head to toe, her hair stood up in every direction, and it was then that Mr. Jones stepped out of the back door. He looked at the woman and said, " I thought I told you to stay out side until I could explain how I found you."

She looked very frightened as she nodded her head, Amy immediately went to her side and asked, " What happened to you young lady?"

Mr. Jones then replied for her, " I was drawn to an empty field, I thought I had lost my mind when I saw the dirt start to move, I went over and saw a hand, so I dug her up, from what I could see she was buried in a shallow grave, well I can tell you I was horrified. I am fully prepared to search out the person that did this, but I thought it was best to bring her here first, can you believe one of ours just buried her right there, well I think I should go and find who did this."

Amy shook her head as she said, " No Mr. Jones you have a job to do, I'll inform the Prince and tell him we have a bad rogue, he has the resources to take care of this, but spend the night until she gets used to us, then go on your way."

The girl then sobbed as she said, " I did as you asked Mr. Jones, I just heard voices, so I wanted to see who it could be."

" Girl we'll take care of you now, Timmy, take the boys and get her some clothes, us girls will take her up and give her a bath, Mr. Jones we'll need you close, so as we give her a bath just stay outside the bathroom door. Ran and Timothy just leave her clothes with him, I'll come out and get them from him, Ran you might want to show Nick one of our new powers that he hasn't learnt yet. Now girl come with us and we'll give you a bath."

I then said as we turned to leave, " Amy I know it's your job, but let me call the Prince for you."

" Ok Ran, but make it fast."

We then moved to the front yard, I looked at Nicholas and said, " We're going to be moving very fast, try to keep up."

Then at speed we were off, I pulled out my phone and hit my speed dial. He was on the phone right away with, " This is Prince Charles."

I then said a simple, " Prince this is Ran, we have a bad rogue, Amy had to take the girl into the bathroom so I had to call you, I think he or she had though he or she had killed her, but he or she never even checked."

" Ran I'll send a man right away, he can be there by tomorrow, who found her?"

" Mr. Jones, he brought her straight to us, I think she maybe a little traumatized, but he's still here, do you want me to tell him to stay and wait for him?"

" Yeah that would be good, and Ran this will be my first piece of justice you'll have to dish out, can you do it?"

" Yeah I think I can, you should have seen her, they'll deserve what ever comes to them."

" The law is very plain here."

" Guilty until he or she proves his or her innocence."

" You got it, I'll leave it in your capable hands then, goodbye, and I'll want a full report of the proceedings."

" Goodbye, until then."

I closed my phone up, Amy and Carla had bought me this little phone, in my pocket I never even knew it was there, as we walked into the Wal-Mart I had to pull it out again. This time I hit Carla's speed dial number, she came on and said, " I knew you would be calling me, she's a four, use them to judge her bra size, you only have to buy two of each, and maybe two running suits, and her shoes are a seven. Now is there anything else you need?"

I replied with a smile, " No, well except for one thing, did I tell you that I loved you today?"

" Yeah this will be the twenty-seventh time."

" I knew you counted, hey Carla?"

" What?"

" I Love you."

" Ran I love you to, now goodbye, oh and get back here fast, she's kinda out of it."

" Bye-bye lover."

" Bye my lover."

Then we hung up, I told Timothy what had happened, we did as she had said, we bought her a pink and purple running suit, a pair of plan white running shoes, and plain white pair of bras and panties. They used Amy's bathroom, her room had the largest one, we then all sat outside the room as they dressed her, when they came out we were surprised to see she had strawberry blonde hair. It still had a tint of red in her hair, so that might wash out, her cheeks were stained red, so I knew she had been crying while she was in there, I put my arm around her, and all of us then took her to her new room. I was sorry that I was such a guy, I didn't even think about getting her sheets and a spread, so all she had was a blanket and plain white sheets, Carla and Serena got her some personals, and we sat with her until she fell asleep. Mr. Jones made it his personal job to watch her door over the night, I also told him about what the Prince had said, he was all for waiting for the hunter, a hunter wasn't much of a job, I mean you're so rarely even called upon. Most vampyres fear reprisals from an area Prince so they would never do such a thing, and I informed Kimberly that she could sit in on his trial, she had informed us that he was a man that she thought she loved, it would be his trial that she would witness.

Amy also informed me that she wanted all her children to sit in on the trial, she said it would do them good to see vampyre justice in action, I had no problem with this, except I did have to ask her if this was the best time for that. She told me that no it wasn't, this was the most hardest way to find out about our justice, but a crime was a crime, and one way or another they would have to learn about it, you see our methods were very simple even though a little medieval. So as she was the elder of the house I had to give in, all the kids would witness the short and perfectly gruesome punishment, and we were set for the trial of the century, well not really, but I knew for the kids it would be. And they did find the guy, he was the biggest woman I had ever seen, yeah he was a she, but Kimberly properly identified her as the guy that had done this to her, and since she was a woman I would have to allow justice to fall. Oh justice falling was very simple, as a man or woman, the justice had to be given by the sex of which you were, so since she was a woman it would fall upon Amy to carry it out.

All us guys could do was witness it, and Amy decided because of what she did, she would suffer the count of her kind, you may have heard of counting coo, this is kinda like this. This would take the entire house of women, Amy was beside herself with the fact that a woman could do this to one of her own kind, so if would be that Carla and Serena would each take and arm, Amy would have the head, then all at once they would pull. Like I said, it was kinda gruesome, Amy made them all wear red rain suits for all the blood, and Timothy got a tarp for the ball room, oh and part of the ritual was that she got to know her fate twenty-four hours before it was carried out. Yeah she would be in terror for that time, and Amy made sure she just couldn't run with very heavy chains, I think they had something special in them, a normal vampyre could break any chain, but as her judge I had to witness the punishment. Amy also made Nicholas witness it, and I think it scared him straight, I can't remember him looking at another girl except Serena, oh and she would in time marry him, I had to wonder why, but whom was I to question love.

Amy had a hard time with what she was forced to do, we did everything to console her, she would eventually be normal again, and I felt like it was sort of my fault, I should have found a way to do the punishment myself. Punishment, like you could really call vampyre justice punishment, it was cruel, and sometimes inhumane, we are supposed to be a more intelligent race then humans and then this has to happen. I had to wonder if it would just be ok to forget vampyre justice and follow human justice, it was over and it would fade into time for us, Carla whom had to hold one of the arm's had fits. I did my best to comfort her as best as I could, I sworn that I would never allow her to do such a thing again, I even talked it over with Timothy and we made the decision to pass it up to the Prince the next time. Of course we both had to hope there wouldn't be a next time, it was to hard on the woman let alone what it did to the men, Nicholas and Serena were different in their way, but they really never talked about it, so I didn't know how they were handling it.

The next day classes got back to normal as if nothing had happened at all, our newest student took to classes like the great book worm she was, it was very common to see her nose in a book, she didn't look like the type that would like books that much. In fact if she wasn't a vampyre I believe she would have been a super model, she certainly had the height for it, she really hated jumping class, so became her bane to her existence, and as you know I would drill her until she got it right, she complained a lot, not to me you see, to Carla. Then I would get together with her for our time and she would tell me of all her complaints, Nicholas and Carla were my best students, and if you haven't figured it out yet Kimberly was my worst one. I wasn't any tougher on her then I was on the other two, the only exception I made was with Nicholas, he was doing so well that I told him he could come to me and talk any time, I made this exception more for Serena then him though. I think she talked to both Timothy and me on this subject, and we may both been counseling him at the same time, he was so happy to have the extra help.

He came to me one day with an unusual request, he asked, " Ran, I have a really hard question."

I replied to him as I was doing something else, " Hard for you or hard for me?"

" Well a little of both really."

" Ok shoot, you don't mind if I keep working on Kimberly's paper do you?"

" I guess not, well here it goes, when you have sex with Carla do you hear things?"

" Well of course, I mean I hear what ever she asks me."

" No Ran, do you hear things coming from Carla, a strange noises, sometimes I feel I maybe hurting Serena, but she says it's normal."

" Nick you shouldn't be telling me of yours and Serena's sex life."

" But what if I'm hurting her, I mean yes my eye does stray from time to time, but I really do love her, and I really don't want to hurt her."

" Ok, tell me what you hear, but make it quick, I really don't want to hear about your sex life."

" Well this is kind of embarrassing, but Serena is my first, and I sometimes think I hear tearing sounds, I usually stop and look down, then I usually see blood."

" Oh, well, that," I had to wonder what the hell he was really hearing, but I did have a small clue, so I asked him, " When you do it with her does it feel tight at first then it get really loose?"

" No it's always tight, it's as if I'm to big for her."

" Ok, then does it always happen, or does it only happen when you get really into it."

" The later."

" Ok, I think I know what your problem is, you see we can control our effect through the blood, you get excited and your unconsciously cause your blood to run to your private area, try to use some of my control exercises to help you. You see through the blood we can cause ourselves to grow, so what's happening is that your causing yourself to grow, you can keep control over it by using these small things, but one thing you have to know, is that you also have to discuss this with Serena."

" But why?"

" Well Nick, she might like it, you do know about the vampyre feeling exercise don't you?"

" Well not really."

" Oh, Serena should have walked you through it, she hasn't for a reason, if you want I can talk to Amy to help you if you want?"

He shook his head as he replied, " I have to ask why you can't?"

I had to take my eye's from the paper I was grading as I said, " Well I would if you liked guys, but I'm sure you don't really like guys."

" Oh, it's that personal then."

" More then personal, it's a point of intimacy, I was hoping Serena would take you through it, I took Carla through her's, and I'm sure that Amy would have taken Timothy through his."

He then made a grimace as he said, " Maybe she's just waiting for something to happen."

" Ok Nick, tell her this, Ran told me how great it was when Carla and he just sat and touched all over one night, can we please try this to, if she says shes uncomfortable with this then come to Amy and me and we'll set you up, all right?"

" I think that's a plan Ran."

" Good, now go so I can look at this paper Timothy had Kim do."

He nodded his head, oh and I had to give Kimberly an F on her paper, she wasn't happy, not that grades ever mean anything to a vampyre haven, if you get an F you just do it over, then another of us will grade it. Amy gave her second paper a D minus. Three days later he came back to me again, he sat at the foot of the class as the girls worked out, he was suppose to be with them, so I went to him and said, " Nick get up there with the girls."

Nick then jumped up as he said, " I do need to talk to you."

I had to look at him as I said, " Carla keep an eye on Kim as Nick and I talk please, Nick get out in the hall."

To be safe Carla knew she had to stop what she was doing and watch her, then we went out in the hall, and as I closed the door he blurted out, " Ran I think I messed up."

" What Nick, how did you mess up?"

" Well I did what you asked, and she took me through the exercise as said she should, and I have to say it was great, but Ran I asked her to do it the next night, she now thinks I don't like her."

" Well Nick you did ok, maybe your problem was that she wanted sex and you sort of said no, but you really have to talk to her about this, Nick the discussion is the corner stone of a good relationship."

" So your saying I should have asked what the problem was?"

" Ok Nick, she said that you didn't love her, did you go to her and asked if she wanted to do something else?"

" Well no, I guess I should have."

" Nick every night I ask Carla what she wants to do, if she says nothing then we do nothing, if she says cuddle then all we do is cuddle, it always has to be their decision, and nick sometimes they will ask you what you want to do, have your mind made up before hand."

" Not that I don't, but why?"

" Women love a man that will do what they want, but they also want a man that has his mind made up, and if you love her you will do this for her."

" Is that all it takes?"

" Well no, a relationship always takes work, it's as much give and take as the next, you have to be willing to give as well as take, but in truth you'll find your own pattern, the way you do it best. I could tell you what to do, but then it would be like she was making love to me and not you, take what I tell you and make it your own, after all this is for Serena, oh and explain to her what you felt that night and that that's what you want to feel again. She'll understand."

" Ok I got it, hey thanks man."

" Anytime Nick, now lets get to class."

Both of the girls were on the ceiling so I had to ask, " Carla did you do what I asked?"

Kimberly quickly answered, " Yeah Ran, she just heard you coming into the class and she figured it was ok to join me."

" Good, Honey you can spend a few extra minutes if you wish."

Carla then said, " Thank you Ran, I think I will."

Amy then came in and asked, " Can I join the fun?"

I nodded my head as she jumped up, it was later that night when we were in bed I would learn the truth, Carla was acting a little strange, so all I did was kiss her, she just wasn't getting into it, so finally I asked, " Carla what's wrong with you?"

She gave me a wary stare as she admitted, " I lied to you."

" Oh Honey a little white lie never hurt anyone."

" Yeah, well we thought Nick was in trouble, so we listened at the door, we heard everything that you and Nick talked about, I'm sorry Ran, I just could help myself after I heard it was about Serena's and Nick's sex life."

" Honey that wasn't cool, their sex life is as private as ours, I have no idea of how you're going to do it but you have to apologize."

" Ran can't I just clam up."

" If someone heard about our sex life wouldn't you want to be apologized to?"

" Yeah, but it's just so embarrassing, and Serena is one of our elders, it's that Mom and Dad thing again."

I nodded my head, but had my mind made up, so the next day I went to her class, I then opened the door and asked, " Serena and Nick can you come out here?"

They then both did, I then said, " Serena Nick is very new at this vampyre sex thing, so he came to me and asked questions, now I would never have come to you and told you this, but the girls over heard Nick and I in the hall, so I feel you should talk about what they did to you."

She nodded her head as she asked, " So you're the one that told him about the feeling exercise?"

" Yes that was me."

" Thank you Ran, I so wanted to do that, but I didn't know how to bring up the subject, Nick was a human before, so he knew about the sex part, it was a little hard to tell him about the extras I got out of it."

" Well I'm glad I could help, you know the first time Carla and I did it, it was the first time for me, I let her know it the next time we had sex."

She nodded her head then turned and said, " You and Nick give me ten minutes, then send him back in."

Ok I won't do into what she said, but the two girls knew they had been scolded, and of course I would suffer that night with Carla saying over and over, " I really can't believe you told." And y replied, " It really had to happen."


	9. Chapter 9

The beginning of all things

Written by; Thomas G. Arndt

What is a new beginning really

Chapter 9

David

To say that I had a hard life would be beyond the imagination, and an under statement at the least. I can remember it like it was just yesterday, my family always avoided contact with others for some reason, after all we were only a small tribe. My dad was the head of the household, he was a proud man and wouldn't ever ask anyone for help, I think we lived on a farm. In modern time my lineage isn't known, all they see me as is a rogue, do I want this title of course not, all I want is a place to lay my head down. So how did I get this way, well it all happened when I was just five, I witnessed the slaughter of my family, I hide so they never found me. I had an old brother and a sister that was only one, they killed them as well, they left no one alive, the strangers just came in. My dad tried to stop them, he was the first one they rip out his throat, they laughed as my family cried and begged for their lives. I think I was numb when the sheriff found me, he was the one that drove me to the orphanage, I think it made him sick, he had to stop the car three times.

I wasn't adopted at first, you see I never talked to anyone about what I had seen, so I think I was the probable problem child, and no one wanted that. But I did get adopted by the time I was twelve, if you could call it being adopted, my new father said all good children had six good years in front of them. My new family adopted a new kid every six months it seemed, my new Mother would get us up at the crack of dawn. Not for breakfast you see, we had to earn our breakfast, so it was out to the fields for us, we would work very hard for a bowl of runny or lumpy rice, if we were lucky we got a small piece of meat. We really never had the time to eat, so you learned how to shovel it down before you left, it was a real art. Then we would go to school, I think if my father and mother had their way we would never go, but they were forced to send us, it was kind of like our time. After school we would go home and she would tell us to take the hour because we would get no more time for our homework, so we worked like little beavers doing our homework.

I was no stranger to the padded, I got it for never finishing my homework, then I would get it for standing up for my brothers or sisters, but they never got rid of me because I could three times as much field as the rest of the kids. As soon as the sun would go down then we would go to sleep, Saturdays were worse, we really didn't get a break from work, mother would come out with sandwiches. Some times she would slip and actually give us meat in our sandwiches, but most of the time they had to little jam on them, when I read that book Lord of the Rings I understood the comment of to much bread and not enough jam. Sundays were good for us, we were forced to go to church, I think my parents only went to make sure we didn't say anything, but then in the end I think they were all in on it. You see there were six families like mine, they would have what they called a Sunday social, I think they call it pot luck today, but all the people of the church would bring food and feed the unfortunate kids, that was us.

We all love this day, and I don't think it made any of us religious at all, and as always we dreaded going home, as I told you I could clear more land then anyone, I believe that was because I was so much larger then the rest. My parents didn't discriminate against, male, female, black, white, Catholic or christian, later I found out they were the same, my parents were ignorant, we would all work out in the fields. We would get some little girls, they could never do the work, so I always lent a helping hand, it was sad how they got treated just because they couldn't do our work that they weren't built for. Then came the unhappy day for all, you see I turned eighteen, I guess the law would pay for me after this, so my parents had to force me to leave, everyone cried when I left. Well everyone except for three people, my father, my mother, and of course me. All I wanted to do was get on with my new life, if I knew what I knew after I would have thought twice.

You see I went to the big city, I figured I could get a job easy enough, I was wrong, I always thought I was hungry on the farm, do you know how your stomach feel after not eating for a week. I'm sure I was at my end when it happened, I sitting in my house in an alley near the capital building, my house, I build it out of what ever I could find. Well at least I was out of the rain, even though it was the dead of summer on it almost never rained, so I was curled up in a ball feeling how empty my stomach was, I had survived all those years on the farm just to die here. But worst of all there were three brothers that were thinking of sending me on my way, they bashed in my house and had me by all my limbs, the way they had me I was dead. I had no idea of why they jumped me, all I did know was that I wasn't going to die this way, so I got mad, no that wasn't it, I got angry, angry to the point of my change. It's easy for me to remember this, you see three other brothers found me, I was laying in a pool of blood and body parts, they took me away even though I had no clothes on. They weren't rich by no means, they got me a pair of overalls, then they taught me what I was, in time I got my own shoes, and a decent shirt, we worked odd jobs, I had to wonder what ever happened to those first three brothers.

Well in time we would get enough money to start our own homestead, it was small, and it helped the three brothers with a problem they had, you see you had to be seen as a prospective mate to get a bitch. The older brother was the main name on the home stead, so he was the first to attract one, the next one attract when we bought him a plot of land, and the youngest got just recently just before the incident happened. I had worked a long time to get my own plot, plots were very large, maybe five acres, and mine was the farthest away from the house. Paul the defunct head of the household, had actually attracted four bitches, and one had crossed his elder wife, so she sought protection from Simon Paul's younger brother, not that he would ever stand in the way of Paul. You see Paul and Simon had wives, the other three only sought protection from what could happen to them, and the one that sought the protection of Simon was the younger of what we like to call the sisters. They weren't really sisters, they just hung together like they were, I mean I knew not to be on their bad side, but if you were they could give you what for. The youngest Carolyn, she liked to be call Carry, she had started a game with me some months ago, you see our type is very warm blooded, and it was common practice to sleep fully nude.

I had a room in the barn, well it really wasn't a room, I laid wood down so I could put an old bed I had fixed up there, all I had was a blanket, so I would cover my bare essentials with this. Well one day she came in and I was on my side, she ran her finger over the foot of the bed and said, " I need a very strong man to bed me."

I had to look at her, I mean she was only sixteen, I then said to her, " Carry get out of here, I'm sleeping."

" Oh really, I can see by the bulge under the sheets that you're ready for me."

I then said as I removed my covers, " You mean this, this is always ready for a pretty woman, now come over here and I'll show you what it's used for."

She then blushed and ran out, she would repeat this every week, then it became twice a week, finally every other day, she even got into bed with me once, but heavy petting helped make her mind up to leave. I have to say I was getting tired of it, not the coming in part, what I wanted to do was relieve myself, you know a guy can only take so much, and I think I was close to jumping her bones. Well it all happened on a day that I had to go work my plot, I had packed a good lunch, with a big thermos of water, I told the brothers that I was going to do this so they wouldn't have to use the truck. I guess it was about three or four in the afternoon, I was out of water, I thought of just going down and getting some from the local store, then I remembered Janet said she was going to make fresh lemonade. This was enough to make my mind up to go home, Janet was Paul's wife, so I parked the truck in it's spot in the little sped by the barn, it was easy to get to the kitchen from here. So I walked in with a simple wrap on the window, they said it was my house to, but it was only polite, I then went straight for the refrigerator, I saw no lemonade.

I lifted my head and in a loud voice asked, " Janet I thought you were going to make some lemonade?"

Janet would always fuss so much over me, you see out of all of us in the house only the two of us were the same, we were born not made, oh maybe I should explain. You see we're werewolves, and there are three types, those that just were, or the originals, those that are born, Janet and me, and those that are made, all the rest in our house. Well with no fussing I had to wonder, so I moved to the sink and got a glass of water, I could see Carry's lawn chair still out, and her shorts and bathing suit top were still on it. This made me worried, yes she always liked to tease all the boys, but she never left that lawn chair without getting dressed, so I lifted my head and yelled, " PAUL, SIMON, ANDREW, IS ANYONE HERE?"

The deadly silence spoke volumes, so I just made it to the hall, then I saw it, the walls had blood smeared on them, I then made it from room to room, I couldn't find bodies, but there was just to much blood. I think a panic stage set in, I made it out of the house to smell something very bad, I followed it to the storm cellar, and there I found them, they had been cut up into as small as pieces as whomever could manage. I saw the desperate faces of all the kids, the terror on all the woman's faces, the almost force of effort on the guys faces, it was as if I had seen my parent getting killed all over again, something snapped in me. I know I change into what we call the beast form, not full wolf yet not really human, and I followed their scent, I came to a large farm house just out side Tulsa. I then made my way into the back yard, I was starting for the house when I smelt something very familiar, they had a compost, and on top there she was, they didn't even have the decency to cover her up. Her nude body showed all that they had done to her, I ran my claws over it to make sure what I was seeing, yes someone had mated with her against her will, how could they do this to a bitch of the pack.

Well whomever had done this would pay for Carry's death, I then let loose with one of the most God awful howls you would have ever heard, then I crashed right through the back door. It came right off the hinges in four parts, one of the parts knocked one of them silly. Before anyone could blink I had ripped off ones head, and had another's heart in my hand, the third jumped up to attack, but I flailed at him with my claws, and ended with biting his neck in half. Then you had the one that was just waking up and see all the blood on the floor, her howl only lasted a second, then she started to gurgle as I had head head in my hands. Next I jumped up and head for the closed door, I have to say that I wasn't really thinking, well because the next woman just on the other side of the door leveled a shot gun at me. I grabbed it with one hand as she pulled the trigger, it was very easy to see that she had done this, because the shot gun blew up in her face, as she was blinded and now screaming, I paid her no attention. I then started to kill them one at a time, it wasn't as if any of them had any smarts, I mean I was one against fourteen, I should have never been able to kill them all, well I really didn't have to kill them all.

You see I found one that had her smell all over him, so I just ripped out his knee caps, then as there weren't anymore I ended the life of the screaming woman. Lastly I took him and followed his scent to his room, and yes I dragged him by his leg, then I smelt him and went around the room, he was shaking as I came up to him and spoke in our guttural sound. " Where did you spoil her at, where did you take her virtue?"

" I don't know what you're talking about man."

He reek of her, so I allowed a loud growl escape my throat, and then said in the same voice, " You reek of her, you know you can't fool me, I know you spoiled her, now tell me where you took her virtue."

He said nothing so I reached over and dug my nails deeply into his leg, then used my finger tips to break it until it was almost powder, he screamed the entire time. As I stopped he had to regain his composure, then he gritted his teeth and said, " Let me up from here and heal, then we'll see who's the toughest, and that bitch was no virgin."

I then undid his pants and pulled them down to his bloody knees, then I used the very end of my claws as I said, " You could make this easy on me, or I could just take one piece at a time, I think I'll start here."

His eye's got big as he said, " The shed man."

To make sure that he suffer even a little more I broke his other leg, then I went out and found the shed they had done the deed in, it wasn't that hard to find, her smell was all over the place. As I opened the door I realized how important this was to them, they didn't even bother to clean up her blood, I then got the red can of gasoline and a black trash bag. I went and put her head and hands in the bag, and tucked it into my belt, then I took her body up stair with me, I reentered his room, he had made it halfway across the floor. Then I carefully placed her body on the bed he had been laying on, I took out her head and hands and arranged them so they went where they should go, as I turn I noticed that he had turned just through the door. I reached over and asked, " Where do you think you're going, don't you want to see your handy work?"

Then I threw him back in the bed, I put my hand on his chin and made him look at Carry, and in my low growl I said, " She was mine and you took her away from me, what do you think your punishment should be?"

He started to say, " Oh man, we didn't know man, we didn't know, I'm sorry man, listen man I'll join you pack man."

I used my claw to rupture the side of the can, then I allowed it to drain over him, as he screamed, " You can't do this man, you can't just kill me, you can allow me to live, man I don't want to die."

I then lite an entire book of matches, I stood next to the bed as I allowed it to fall on the bed, then with a very loud hush the room exploded, I was thrown to the window. I didn't care all I wanted to do was to die, I sat there watching him scream and burn, slowly the flames enveloped the room, it would only be a matter of time and I would catch fire. It maybe a horrible death, but I just couldn't think of my life without her, the flames swirled around and formed a figure, she seemed to walk in yet out of the flame. Then she looked at me and asked, " It is terrible what has happened here."

I had to laugh as I said back to her, " It's better then they deserve."

Her head then turned to me as she asked, " Carry was meant to die this very day, and you were meant to take your vengeance, but you have no will to save yourself, yet it isn't your time to die."

I laughed out loud as we began to hear sirens and asked, " Is it my fate to protect these foul creatures just so I can make sure their bodies burn."

" No son, it is your fate to live and find her once again, then in the end you will have to protect her again, or will you allow the flames to take you over."

" What do you mean, she's dead how can I ever see her again."

" I tell you this very night she has been reborn, I have see to it, and if you don't give yourself up to these flames you will see her again."

I had to look at her as I asked, " Who has such power that she can promise me this?"

" Your mother and creature Gaia."

" And you promise that she is reborn this very night?"

" Yes, I have no will over her parents, or the fact that she will look different, but I promise that she is reborn this very night."

I then turned and jumped out the window.

Ryan

Nothing really happened this week, I have to say that some things here seem to happen daily. I had taken the kids out so Amy and Timothy had some alone time, Serena had agreed to go with me. We used the top of a very large building that they used for event downtown, we had set up a mock hunt. I maybe predigest, and maybe even a little proud, but Carla was exceptionally good at the prowl part of exercise. Even though Kimberly was far better at the seduction portion of the exercise, this gave her an unfair advantage. It wasn't that Carla couldn't attract boys, but when you are competing against some one whom could double as Nicole Kidmans twin sister, well it's just not fair to Carla. It was kind of funny to watch the four of them go shopping, Serena is the shortest, Carla was just three inch's tall then her, Amy has two inch's on Carla, then you have the head above all the rest. To say Kimberly was tall would be like saying the Pope is Catholic, among the girls she wears the largest size, but to see her waist size you'd say she was the skinniest. We, the elder vampyres in the house, got together and decide she was one of the beautiful vampyres, this is a genetic trait you gain sometimes from when you're turned.

Amy says we all have it, it's just that not all of us know how to use it, then you have the ones like Kimberly whom seem to have the switch turned on all the time. Worst of all, she knows it, she loves to go around the house in nothing but a pair of short shorts and a bathing suit top, even when we go out we are hard pressed to get her to dress. Amy and Serena has had to put there foot down a few times, even tonight I had to make her go change three times, I sent Carla with her the third time with the order that if she doesn't dress correctly we're going to leave her behind. I mean I love a girl in a short dress, but she thinks that showing a small part of you is ok, well for a young boy I guess it would be, she just doesn't understand about unwanted attention. Carla likes to wear short dresses, and she will come out on these exercises with one on, but she wears short under it so no one can see what she doesn't want them to see. It did make me wonder if Kimberly was a little bit of an exhibitionist, if she gets a thrill out of what she does, or maybe she used to be a catholic school girl, they seem to go wild once they go off to college.

Well at this point I had to think she would have some decorum in what she did, you see in this kind of exercise all you can do is observe, if a problem should arise we had a predetermined signal. We always made sure no one could miss it, I'm so glad that human's rarely look up. As we stood there trying to keep an eye on all three of them, we heard a noise below us. We then both look down at the same time, we had to look at one another as we saw the dog, then we redirected our attention back to the kids, Carla was so quick in her prowl, she had just done it again, she was now two ahead of Kimberly. Nicholas was hopeless at this game, he was thirty-seven in the rear, we never mentioned how bad one was, we only gave constructive criticism. We did have to make a rule up for Kimberly, you could not tag the same person in the same night, and just now I could see Kimberly attracting a group of boys to her. This wasn't fair to Carla, she could do it so simply, and Carla had to work so hard, she had to have twenty guys around her. I saw that Carla had gotten her third, maybe she could do it this night, but then two things happened, my watch started to go off, and Kimberly tagged her fourth just as the whistle escaped my mouth.

Damn she lost again, I had to wonder if Serena had seen, but her question told me everything, " You saw?"

I nodded my head as I replied, " I wish Carla could win just once."

" Yes Ran, but she has you, Kim only has the game."

" I Know, I know, but Carla doesn't understand."

We turned to see Carla and Nicholas on the roof, I had to wonder what distracted Kimberly again, so I released another whistle, then from the dark side we told them all to jump up on came, " Can someone give me a hand up?"

I had ti chuckle at this as I knew that at least Carla was far better then her at jumping, Serena then moved her hand as she said, " Nick give your sister a helping hand."

He immediately went to the edge of the building and put his hand down, with on clean jerk he pulled her onto the roof, she landed the correct way on the roof. We had been having a few problems with her landings, I then said, " Ok, now that we're all here, get into line."

They both move next to Carla, I had to look straight at Nicholas as I said, " Well Nick you're staying consistent, twenty-eight."

He looked at me as he asked, " Twenty-eight again, what am I doing wrong?"

Serena then put her hand up as she said, " Yes, and now for the news Carla broke the record with sixty-five."

" What?" Carla asked, then also asked, " Did I finally beat Kim?"

I didn't want to, but I had to be fair, so I reluctantly shook my head as I replied, " I'm sorry Carla, Kim pulled it out at the last second again with Sixty-six, I could hardly believe it."

Serena then said, " The two of you have out done Allurisha, she had the high before the two of you, but we'll keep this to ourselves, you don't ever want to anger your Queen."

I had to think that this made the two of them proud, as they each patted each other on the back, well more like hugs and well dones. Nicholas then said, " I never even had a chance, why can't I just break the vampyre simple goal of thirty."

I felt that I could only replied with the obvious, " Nick it's because to always go for the touch, I know we scared you a little but you have to get over it, every time you avoid the other way you're keeping one away from your total." But I had to be fair, so I turned to Kimberly and said, " And you, what did I tell you about restricting yourself to one action, what would have happened if there were nothing but women down there, you would be hungry and then you would show your true self."

Kimberly then answered with, " I'm to tall Ran, I can't hide like Carla, and besides some women like to be kissed by women, so why try the hard when you have the easy?"

We then heard a crash as I just had to reply to this, " And what do you do if they're all gypsy women, what then, they would know what you were in an instant."

Serena whom had moved to the end of the building then asked, " Ran you might want to come over here and see this?"

I moved next to her and looked down to see that dog digging through the trash, so I shrugged my shoulder's and said, " It's a dog going through the trash."

" Ran watch how his ears move."

I didn't have to do this, I could see by how his fur phased that this was far more then just a dog, then we got the low guttural rumble of his growl, so I quickly said, " You go that way, and I'll go this way, then we'll come back and have him trapped in between us." She nodded her head and we then turned to do what we set out to do, but before we moved I made the mistake of adding one more comment, " You three stay up here, we'll only be a minute, and I mean stay up here."

Then we moved at speed, it wasn't as if we hadn't done this a thousand times before, we were more worried about what we had down in the street, and what it could do for our masquerade. Could this be what I feared it was, or worse, and why the hell was it digging through the trash, they preferred their prey fresh, what ever was going on he had to be the most unusual of his kind. I saw that Serena was now in place, I had to hope that we were ready for this, and also that he would freely leave, we didn't need the students taking care of the teachers. Serena was very well versed in how to be a vampyre, but as of yet I had no reason to test her fighting skills, and to be truthful I hadn't really ever fought one of these, I've only saw them from afar. I decided that the best way was to be calm and collected as I spoke in a normal voice, " You can come out we know you're in there."

Then an unclean shaven man came out, at first I thought he was older then what he was, he had in one hand what looked like a chicken, he scanned Serena and then moved his eye's to me. He gave me an almost sneer as he said in a very plain voice, " Fucking vampires."

Well I was very offended by this but I kept it together as I asked, " What are you doing in my city?"

He scoffed as he replied, " Your city, this is my city, has been goin on twenty years now."

He had to be lying, I knew his type never controlled cities, maybe he was trying to get me to fight, well two could play at this game, " Like you guys ever had enough time from scratching your flea bitten hides to control a city."

He gave a small growl as he said, " Well it's my city, now you can leave when ever you like leech, or I'll get something nicer then foul old chicken to eat."

" Listen I'm asking nicely for you to leave."

" Like your type ever ask nicely."

" Well I am, now I don't want to fight you, but I will if you force me."

" So the pretty boy doesn't want to get his nails dirty, boy I've had worse than you for lunch, just leave me alone, and I won't have to break you in half."

He was really angering me, I had to wonder if this was how he won fights, well he wasn't going to goad me into a fight, so I asked, " When was the last time you had a bath, you reek?"

He gave a very heavy laugh as he replied, " Tuesday, let me think, maybe two weeks ago, do you want to give me a bath then."

Then from behind me came, " Jeesh he stinks."

I quickly turned to see Kimberly behind me, so I scolded her with, " I told you to stay on the roof!"

The man the chuckled as he said, " Run little worm child, the big bad wolf has come to deflower his children, then eat what he leaves behind."

Kimberly then pulled up in fear as I heard come from behind Serena, " Man you have an attitude problem."

Ok this was getting out of hand very fast, so I turned around to see Carla behind Serena so I had to say in a worried tone, "Carla get back on the roof now!"

She then looked at me as if I had just smacked her in the face as the man said, " Am I in an old dirty pool?"

Kimberly then just had to add to his demeanor as she asked, " What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

" I'm attracting all the leeches."

" That's disgusting."

Carla then said as she smelt her clothes, " Kim we'll never get this smell out of our clothes, maybe we should do as Ran says and get out of here for the safety of our clothes."

" Oh Carla-"

I cut her off in mid sentence with, " Kimberly Anderson! You can answer to Amy why you're not listening to me."

" Ok, ok, I'm going, jeesh, all I wanted to do was to see him up close, God."

Then the man said, " You better go back to you little school,_ teacher_, I wouldn't want you to soil yourself."

He said teacher with an almost disdain tone, and I said, " Well I've handled worse then you before, now as ward of this city, I'm asking as nicely as you warrant to leave my city."

" What are you going to do, I've shit things worse then you before."

Serena then answered, " As a ward you know he can start a hunt until you leave his city."

" Whoa I'm scared, listen lady I'll just eat you, a wait first I'll do you then I'll eat you."

She then started to speak in her Spanish tongue as I put my hand up and said, " Serena he's goading you into a fight, let it go and we can get out of here, we have the kids to think of." She jerked her shoulder's as she moved back into place, so I then added, " Wolf you have twenty-four hours to get out of my city, if you do not leave by then I'll issue a formal hunt on your ass."

I don't know why I swore, I think he was getting to me, he then laughed at me as he said, " You guys are very good at saber rattling, but the real fight escapes you, and I say that no one moves what Gaia has placed with her own hand."


	10. Chapter 10

The beginning of all things

Written by; Thomas G. Arndt

Who's afraid of the big bad wolf

Chapter 10

What the hell did he just say, I had to shake my head as I said, " I know your Gaia, she would never place a wolf in one of our cities, she sees then as filled with all that isn't natural."

He took a good hard look at me, then he turned his attention back to Serena, then it was as if he was shaking hid head in remorse as he replied, " Gaia promised me my mate, she has led me to this city, you have to know that I am not happy here, but I do as Gaia directs me, in my own way that leaves me pack-less, and you know how that is and how bad it is that I'm telling you this, I am a true werewolf."

I then had to blink, he had told me much more then I wanted to hear, Carla and Kimberly both said together, " Ah." He was trusting for me to do the right thing, he would never allow this much out unless he was willing to be seen as he was, in his world he was a scourge, an outsider. But I did have two very important questions that needed answering, " So you won't leave the city no matter what my threat?"

" Nope."

He responded far to quickly, his remorse was set, he was willing to do this or die, I knew it would be like throwing good body after another to try and rid us of him. So I asked my next question, " If I were to allow you to stay in my city, could you stay out of the other vampyres sight?"

" I've done it for twenty years now, I guess I can if they stay out of my way."

" And if they don't?"

" I give them one chance, then I rip them a new ass hole."

" I only allow you to stay until you fulfill your goddesses will. Then I want you out of my town."

" Oh I was so waiting for your approval, get out of my sight leech, like I really want to stay in a town full of leeches."

He was really pissing me off, was this his way of saying yes, In my own way I had to think yes as I had the kids to think of, so I felt I had to leave one more threat, " After I will inform the Prince of your decision to stay then, he maybe interested in why you decided to disobey me order. Now I'll leave you to your lunch."

" Ag, is that really his lunch?"

Kimberly had said this just off to Serena's right rear in a bush, the man then replied in a gruff voice, " It's better then eating you, you need some meat on those bones of yours, well first I would do to you like I would your teacher."

And of course I said in a hard voice, " Kimberly Anderson, I've just about had enough of you, when we get back you go to Amy and receive a punishment, do I make myself clear."

Serena and I moved to her, I tried to grab her hand that she fished out of my grip, Serena had her firmly by the elbow, I then said in a stern voice, " We're going home right now young lady." Carla and Nicholas were there in a mere flash of a second, and now I had her arm firmly wrapped in mine, then I continued, " Now we go home, I hope you're happy Kim, Nick take her other arm from Serena, wolf we will talk more on this later."

He replied, " I'll keep my night night on worm, you know so you can crawl in."

Kimberly then said, " Ran I'll be good, you can let go of me."

I then asked, " How can I trust you, I tell you to stay on the roof, then you come back down after you listen to me, when you should have never been down here in the first place."

" Ok, confusing, but I can walk home on my own, you don't have to hold my hand, I know I'm in trouble, ok, let me walk on my own, jeesh, I can walk my own green mile."

" Ok then, but straight home from here."

" I got it capiton, I follow your orders, can we say power hungry."

I then allowed her to take the lead, Carla and Nicholas were behind her, and Serena and I took up the rear, and yes I didn't trust her in inch, I was so made it took Carla finally taking my hand to bring me down. We then went through the back door, as this was our normal way, Serena and I guided her to the ballroom, Serena then crossed her arm's as I pointed up and said, " Practice now."

She turned and took a three step run then jumped to the ceiling, I then shook my head as I said in a normal voice, " Amy the kids are home."

Serena had told the other two to go to their rooms, we didn't want to be forceful to them, Amy and Timothy then showed up in only their robes, she looked up to see Kimberly doing what I had told her. Then she asked, " Is Kim in trouble again?"

Serena who had her fists on her hips replied, " She was worse then ever today, we had an incident that Ran had to take care of, but she wouldn't listen to him, and she made a problematic situation all the worse. I do have to say that Ran handled the situation very admirably, if I do say so myself, even though he had to keep worrying about her."

With this Amy had to put her hands on her hips as she asked in a very hard voice, " What do you have to say for yourself young lady?"

She stopped as she looked at Amy with a genuine smile on her face, it faded as she replied, " He was a werewolf Amy."

Amy's gaze came down to us, and I then said, " Serena and I had him trapped in between us, but then her and Carla came down after I told them not to, I was beside myself with worry. Then after they went back up we were able to get his story, and I felt it safe to allow him to continue his quest, but she had to make a reappearance. I was so worried for her safety that I made them leave, I felt that they could all go have coffee, but then I had to get her back here for our discussion, so she preempted that. I had her practicing until you feel ready to discuss the rules, and for the jump she missed at the end of our exercise."

Amy crossed her arm's as if she was trying to hold something in, she then blurted out, " Ran was only thinking of your safety, and, and you jeopardize his life with your silly antics, you put him in almost as much danger as you placed him, have you any idea what you could have done?"

She had a look of terror as she had never heard Amy like this before, she then replied, in a soft voice, " No, but he was such a dirty puppy dog."

Well I had to set this right as I scolded her, " A puppy dog that could have ripped you limb from limb, you are the weakest link in our house, don't think he wouldn't have used that to his advantage, you heard him, he's pack-less, that makes him even more dangerous then no of his normal kind."

Amy looked at me as she asked, " He's pack-less and you allowed him to stay?"

I nodded my head as I replied, " He told me that his goddess told him to search out this city for his love, but their ways to me are strange, I felt it safer than involving the entire city."

" Exactly how did he say it?"

Kimberly replied before I could, " Gaia, that's his goddess, told him her would find his mate here, then Ran told him it was ok to be here, except that he had to hide from other vampyres, and he had to leave once he was done."

Well Amy didn't want her to answer so she gave her a stern stare as she asked, " To my room now young lady, now is that what he said Ran?"

I had to smile at her, Kimberly had done it in so few words, so I replied, " She glossed over a few parts, but essentially that's what we talked about."

She had to give me a genuine smile as she said, " Ran I believe you did very well, you adverted danger for the children, and seemed to settle a problematic situation to boot, now for my difficult task, I have to get to Kim."

I knew what was going to happen now, I knew as I would, that Serena would go to her mate to comfort him, I had to think that Kimberly had definitely worn the wrong dress to do what she had done this very day. Amy had a very old barber strap just for this, she would come into her room and say to her, grab your ankles, then she would go to her closet to take it off it's hanger, then she would come and hit her with as much surprise as she could muster. Kimberly would never even see it until it hit her in the rear end, most would say that it was cruel punishment, but vampyres had to be punished harshly, but you have to think that they can turn and kill you. And as I knew Serena and I would hold onto our mates and prepare them for the first sound, I put my arm's around held Carla tightly as we both heard Kimberly's first scream, she would be the first vampyre punished in our house. I pulled Carla closer as I whispered and the second scream came with a moan, " She'll need all of you after this, as a professor we can't undermined Amy's authority, you may need to take her a little blood."

She whispered back as we actually could hear the third smack and scream with whimper, " How bad will it be?"

I put my head on her's as I replied in a whisper, " It differs with every vampyre, but bad maybe an understatement."

She nodded her head as we could hear another smack and a whimper, no scream this time, Amy had brought her beyond screaming with only three hits, normal punishment was only six hits, but I knew Amy would stop early if she was hitting her that strongly. Then came another smack, and all we could hear out of her was a low cry, I had to hold Carla close as she was trembling terribly, and then we heard the sixth hit and no sound. I didn't say anything, I just waited, Timothy then appeared at the door, he spoke in a low tone, " It is finished, Amy is waiting for your support."

Then he was gone, he might have not known that Serena was with Nicholas, but I had to think he was smarter then that, I then lifted Carla to her feet, and I supported her until we got to the room. As we walked I whispered, " Be ready for anything."

We then came to the open door, we could see the bloody barber strap on table, Amy stood with her back to Kimberly, she was shaking terribly. Kimberly was laying on the floor in a ball, you could see the strap marks on her body, I then released Carla hand and pushed her toward Kimberly. I then joined Amy and put my arm around her shoulder's then said, " This is far better then banishment."

Then I squeezed her shoulder's, Serena then came in, I had to figure she did the same with Nickolas, then she joined the two of us, she put her arm's around her waist and said, " In the light of disobedience is only punishment or banishment, one feels bad for a time, one is bad for an eternity."

Then Timothy had to step into the room and say, " Kimberly Anderson you are restricted to your room for twenty-four hours, you will not be allowed to leave this house to and up to four weeks. And as this is a school punishment you have to write a paper and allow both Ryan and Serena hear and discuss it, then and only then will your punishment be reconsidered by Amy, now I have to ask you, do you understand?"

She whimpered out, " Y. Yes."

Now I had to figure that he stepped aside as he directed them to leave, I could hear Carla and Nicholas whisper to her as they moved her, I had to take a small look as I could see she was walking, but just barely, and blood was running down her legs. I had to do this for a reason, because as she cleared the door I squeezed her shoulder's, then Amy spoke out just loud enough to be heard, " Why. Why did she force me to do that, does she know we hate to punish."

Then Timothy slammed the door, we were very well practiced at this, even though we hoped never to have to use it, what we weren't practiced for was the sudden break down of Amy. She dropped to her knee's as she sobbed for real, I mean she must have been really hold this in, her sobs were so deep and out of control. I had to whisper to her, " It had to be done Amy."

Timothy then came over and picked her up and put her in her bed, he then said, " Ran she understands that, you don't understand, I think she lost control, she, she allowed Kim to see the belt, I believe she was trying to scare Kim straight. But Kim had to make a snide remark, and Amy just went off, I only understood after the fifth hit, it took me everything to stop the seventh blow."

I then helped him straighten out her body, it was the scariest thing for a vampyre to loose control, Kimberly had to thank the stars that Timothy was there. Amy then curled up in a ball, Timothy then got behind her and put his arm's around her, I brushed the hair out of her eye's and said, " I think Timothy has this Amy, I think I'll go and watch out for Kim."

She nodded her head as the tears rolled down her face, then I turned and Serena and I walked out, in the hall she whispered to me, " We both keep an eye on her."

I nodded my head, then we took each others hand until we got to my floor, I then went to our room, I pulled out two glasses, then I got a root beer from the mini-frig, with a chaser of blood. I poured the soda into the glasses, and filled them the rest of the way with the blood, I hated the mix, but Carla loved it, then I walked to Kimberly's room with the glasses. Every hall had a table with two chairs by them, this room had it's right next to Kimberly's room, I set the glasses down then sat down myself, I knew that soon Carla would need this. Shortly there after Serena joined me, she had two flutes glasses of wine, she handed me one and sat down in the other chair, of all the guys in the house I was the only one that enjoyed wine. Timothy preferred tomato juice, and Nicholas preferred Red Bull, this is a God awful combination, I know I tried it once, I guess you could say all the girls love whatever. Most of the time you saw Carla with a root beer, Kimberly with a Diet Coke, Amy was the red wine love, but she preferred it in a normal glass, then you had Serena, she like a glass of tomato juice and a celery stalk. It was like an inside joke to her, and I kind of understood it, a Bloody Mary for a Bloody Mary, not that she would ever put alcohol in it, why waist your money.

Then we saw Carla burst from the room, she almost jumped out of her shoes as I cleared my voice, she quickly whirled around as I pointed at the two glasses on the table. She smile at me with the recognition of what I had done, then I put my finger to my mouth and she nodded, then she took the two glasses and mouthed thank you, then she returned to the room. Nicholas then came out with a reluctant stride, I put my finger to my lips as Serena caught his arm, then I whispered, " Is Carla getting her ready for bed?"

He nodded his head and asked in a whisper, " Did she have to hit her so hard?"

I had to ignore this as I went onto my next question, " How's she healing?"

" All right I guess for having your flesh ripped from your hide, Serena I'm going to my room, I'll be there if you want to talk about this."

He was older when he was turned, so in time he would understand it better then most, but right now he needed the time, Serena then came back with, " We have to watch her for now, but I'll be there as soon as I can."

He nodded his head as he turned and just walked off without a word, so I whispered to her, " Go be with him, he doesn't understand yet, Carla and I will watch her."

She stood up and looked at me, then she mouthed thank you, so I took her hand and kissed it then whispered to her, " We love the very young, in time they'll understand, now go be with him."

She nodded her head and turned without a word, then she was gone, I sat there alone for about twenty minutes, Carla came out and sat down across from me, so I whispered, " Hows she doing?"

She whispered back, " Ok I guess, Ran her strap mark were really deep."

" I know, Amy lost control, she's in her room right now crying."

" She is, we all thought that was just an act, you know with the dramatic door slam and all."

I had to chuckle as I asked, " So we didn't have you fooled?"

" No that was just to over the top, plus it's Amy, she would have told Timothy to just go back and close the door properly."

" Well she broke down after our little show, I think she really fears what might have happened."

" What, I mean exactly what could have happened?"

" Well if Timothy hadn't been there to stop her, we may have been having a funeral for Kimberly right now, worst of all Kimberly was to blame, and I'm sure we would have been having a funeral for Amy a couple of day later."

Carla asked a little to loudly, " Hows Kim to blame?"

" Shhh," I said then replied, " Kim smarted off to Amy, I don't know what she said, but it really set Amy off."

" Sounds like Kim, she does have a way to rub a person the wrong way."

" Really? I hadn't noticed."

" Oh you, so what are you doing right now, Kim said she'd be okay until morning."

I had to sigh as I replied, " After a punishment we have to watch them for twenty-four hours, that's why they aren't allowed out of their room."

" Not even to use the potty?"

" Well for common things they are, it's really two fold, one we have to make sure they heal, two some are foolish enough to run. I mean where are they going to go, another haven, they'll just send them back to us, you see she's our charge until she's ready to go out on her own."

" Like a puppy or kitten."

" Yeah kind of, she thought that werewolf tonight was a big dirty puppy, she even said that."

" Really, she said that?"

" Yeah, then I reminded her that that big dirty puppy could have ripped her limb from limb, I'm not sure she still understood, I guess we'll have to assign someone to watch her from now on."

Carla shook her head as she said, " Oh she's really going to love that."

I then pulled her over on to my lap as I said, " Well it's better then having her trying to pet the dirty doggie, and some of the things he said, rogues are known not to lie, so you can just imagine."

Carla made a strange sound as she asked, " Are you telling me that he would really eat us?"

" Well no, maybe I should explain, our blood can kill all of the similar races, as in dead as a door nail."

" Like the gypsies and I guess now the werewolves, what about the other part?"

" Oh if he felt the need he would do that, and because we have blood within that he would have insured their deaths, but he would have ripped them apart just to be safe."

" Normally I would have disagreed with this kind of punishment, and even though I'm not sure it worked, I know now why you were so mad at us, and he was kind of sick."

" I know he smelt."

" No Ran he didn't smell. I mean he really smelt, I think I'm going to have to burn this dress."

I kissed her on the mouth, it was a simple peck as I asked, " Hey if you want I can help you remove that dress?"

She gave me a light smack as she replied, " Your so bad Papa Bear."

Oh Carla and I had moved away from Honey, she called me Papa Bear, and I was supposed to call her Sugar Muffin, well I was having a little problem with my half of the conversation. So I replied, " I know Ha, I mean Sugar Muffin, the more to eat you with."

She giggled and said in a very low whisper, " I will go take a shower, then I'll come back a little more comfortable."

As she removed her panties I whispered back, " No fair, I have to sit here, now I'm going to have a problem."

" Then we can relieve that problem when I get back."

As she turned I lightly tapped her on her rear, then I said, " Oh Please, please hurry back, your Papa Bear is truly ready for you."

She giggled as she ran down the hall, I then peaked into Kimberly's room to make sure she was ok, she was crying so I figured I was ok for a while, I sat down and wait for Carla. As soon as she arrived back, she had on nothing but her robe, oh I could resist a lot, but her I could never resist, and I'm sure I really don't have to tell you what happened between us next. I think it may have been that we were doing it out in the hall, but we really never stopped that night, I did have to wonder what a neighbor would have said, this nineteen year old girl riding this twenty-six year old man all night. Well that's if they even saw us, you see Kimberly's room was on the sixth floor so she could be close to Amy, she was worried about her after what had happened to her sire. But to her it was just all a big game you see, I mean she was just so young, she really seems to take things off the deep end, I should have realized this may have happened. As we watched the sun come up, I kissed her deeply and whispered, " Carla get Kim into the showers."

She jumped up and redid her open robe, then she opened the door, she looked around as I saw the made up bed, I knew this had to be a sign, Serena or Amy had to be on Kimberly every morning to do her bed, they said it was only lady like. Carla then asked, " Kim are you in the closet?"

I then moved into the room as Carla came out of the closet. I then went straight to the three windows in her room. It was unmistakable, she had gone out the middle window. I turned to Carla and then yelled, " AMY WE HAVE A RUNNER!"


End file.
